Best Friends Forever
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: The most powerful power is being held by three little girls. Two of them are daughters of the winx, and the trix are after it. I'm very bad at summaries. Sorry about that, but enjoy. Please R&R
1. Best Friends

Okay this is my second story on fanfic and it's not that perfect as others. But I hope you like it. Paige is me (but it's not my name) and Claire is my best friend in the whole world! And we were taken away from our parents (Bloom Sky, Stella Brandon).

* * *

><p>Paige and Claire were best friends that lived in the same orphanage. They had a lot of things in common, favorite show, hates to read, same dream, and even though they both hated to read they loved a book based on the winx, trix, and speailist called Magic is in the Heart. And today happened to be Paige's birthday.<p>

One day when the girls were reading the book together Claire was called out into the owner's, Miss HeartLess's office. "Claire I'd like you to meet Sean and Hanna.

"Hello!" she replied shyly.

"Claire they are going to adopt you." She said and Claire froze.

"This can't be." Claire said to herself. "What is Paige going to do with out me. I can't leave her. I don't want to leave her. She's my best friend."

"Claire are you okay?" Miss HeartLess asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied and looked at Sean and Hanna. "I'm sorry I can't do this." She then ran out of the room crying.

"I'm sorry I'll go talk to her." Miss HeartLess said to them and left the room to find her. Claire ran straight to her best friend Paige.

"Paige I'm so sorry!" She said still sobbing.

" What is it." She asked wiping her tears off her face.

" I'm getting adopted." she said as more tears flew out of her eyes.

"It's okay Claire. It's not your fault." Then Miss HeartLess walked up behind Claire. "Miss HeartLess what do you need?" Paige said.

"Paige go clean the play room I don't want to see a inch of dust." She commanded. Paige left the room and did as she said. " Claire why aren't you happy? You get to leave here and never see me again."

"Paige, she's my best friend, she's always had my back, She never disappointed me. And if I leave I never get to see her again and I'll disappoint her." More tears then flew out of her eyes.

"I know you don't want to leave her." She said stroking her long red hair. "But you got to do this there's no way I can keep you from Hanna and Sean."

"Please Miss HeartLess help me!"

"Sorry I can't when your done crying I want you in my office." She commanded and was then left Claire alone.

Claire just sat in the corner and looked up. "Why me?" she asked. "Why couldn't Emily get adopted or Megan, Natalee, or Clarrissa." She wiped her tears away and got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water. Then went into Miss HeartLesses office. "Sorry I left."

"Oh she's so sweet." Hanna whispered.

"I'm not sweet!" She said. " and I'm not the child for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay what's going to happen next? Well you'll find out later! And If you watch Pretty Little Liars, I was watching that as I wrote this chaper so that's why the names of the people adopting Claire are Sean and Hanna! And they should get back together in the show! Anyways I forgot to tell you, I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB!<strong> **but I wish I did!**

**Love with all my heart,**

**Natty.B**

**:)  
><strong>


	2. A Shocking Surprise

Chapter: 2

In Solaria Bloom and Sky were visiting Stella and Brandon. Brandon and Sky went to the gym, and Bloom and Stella were catching up at her palace.

"Stella what's the date today I keep forgetting?" Bloom asked and Stella froze and then started to cry. "What's wrong?"

Stella wiped away her tears. "It's the 24th Bloom."She said and wiped away more tears. "March 24th, Paige would've been 7 today."

"Oh Stella I'm sorry I almost forgot." Bloom said and hugged her friend.

"It okay Bloom." She said wiping more tears. " They took your daughter too."

"We should go look for them Stel." Bloom said looking at Stella with her serious eyes. "Or at least find an answer of why we can't keep them."

"You're right Bloom."

"So when are we going." Bloom asked and a smile came across Stella's face.

"Right now. I'll go pack right now." Stella then went into her bedroom and cast a spell and all her clothes were pack in 10 bags and then they all turned into one small bag. "Okay I left a note on the bed and my driver is outside waiting to take us to Magix."

"Great lets go!" They both then left to Magix. About an hour later Sky and Brandon came back to Brandon's palace.

"Bloom, Stel we're back!" Brandon yelled and there was no answer.

"Bloom where are you?" Sky screamed and still no answer. The guys were starting to worry. They looked all over the castle about couldn't find them. Brandon then walked into his and Stella's room and he found a note on the bed.

"Hey Sky!" He yelled. "I think I found something."

At orphanage Paige was finished cleaning the room and went to find Claire. She walked by Miss HeartLess's office and heard Miss HeartLess's voice and two other's talking about Claire. Luckily the door was cracked, so Paige got on the floor and looked through the crack.

"Thank you for taking Claire away from Paige." Miss HeartLess said. "The longer their together the better possibiltiy they find out that both of their parents are the winx."

"Wait one of the winx member's is my mother and another is Claire's mother." Paige thought to herself.

"Yeah we understand if those girls find out they're fairies, they could become the most powerful thing in the world." Hanna said.

"Wait I'm a fairy?" Paige whispered.

"What was that?" Sean said.

"I don't know but it sounded like it was coming from the door."

Paige tried to get up but her dress got stuck in the door. She tried and tried but she couldn't get up. The next thing she heard was the door open.

"Paige your suppose to be cleaning the play room." Miss HeartLess spoke.

"Get away from me." Paige yelled and then Sean grabbed her and put his hand on her mouth. Paige bit his hand hard and he pulled it away. "Claire he-."She tired to yell before she was hit in the head and fell to the floor.

"Happy birthday Paige." Miss HeartLess said. " I hope you like your present!" Then Hanna and Sean took her instead of Claire.

* * *

><p>Okay well sorry for the cliffhanger, and if there is any spelling errors! I'll try to update soon! Anyways I know you guys don't like me to ask this but Please Review! It means every thing to me! And sorry for the short chapter!<p>

J.L.Y.S.D.I (**J**esus **L**oves **Y**ou **S**o **D**o** I **)


	3. Magix Inn

Chapter 3:

"Okay we're here!" Stella's driver yelled from the front seat.

"Thanks Joe, I'll call you when we need you." The girls walked of the car and into their hotel called Magix's Inn. Bloom checked them in.

"We're on the 3rd floor, room 333." Bloom told Stella as she picked up her bags. They then found their room and opened the door revealing a navy blue room with black sheets and pillows and a white comforter, a very old tv, a table with a lamp, huge windows with no curtains, and bathroom with no door. "Well this is a nice hotel." Bloom said sarcastically.

"Nice hotel,NICE HOTEL!" Stella screamed. "Look at the bathroom Bloom wheres the door? That tv is so old you have to turn a handle to make it work!"

"Stella calm down I know this is a bad hotel. Just calm yourself, we're only going to be here at night."

At the orphanage Claire couldn't find Paige she looked in every room but she still couldn't find her friend. She decided to tell Miss HeartLess that she was missing. "Miss HeartLess, um.. can I come in?" Claire said softly knocking on the door.

"Yes please come in."

"Miss HeartLess I can't find Paige she's missing."

"Oh she's not missing Hanna and Sean wanted her instead so they took her."

"But I-I"

"Claire just go to bed!"She commanded.

Claire walked out of the room and went to her room. She sat on her bed and looked at the empty bed across her's. "Paige why would you do this to me." She said to herself as a tear dropped down her face. She turned to the picture of them next to her bed. "You never left me, you said we would be friends forever, and you'd never leave me without telling me." More tears rushed down her eyes, she was upset and angry with Paige. She pick the picture up and threw it at the wall. The glass broke. " I-I-I hate you Paige! I hate you!"

In Solaria Brandon found the note." It says they left to go somewhere and they'll be back in a couple days and not to worry." Brandon told Sky.

"Well okay they'll be back in a couple days not to worry Brandon."

"Sky they might be in trouble."

" Brandon it says not to worry, so don't worry!"

"Bye Sky!"

"Brandon wait I'm going with you!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger! And sorry if there is any spelling errors, but I don't think there is! I meant to say this when I posted the last chapter so thanks ForeverWriting-x and Gloxinia for reviewing the 1st chapter, and Gloxinia again for reviewing the last chapter! Oh yeah and I'm sorry Paige isn't in this chapter but she will be in the next! Untill I post the next chapter do me a favor and stay off the path of evil!<p>

Thanks for reading I'll update asap!

always

**Natty.B**


	4. Mother and Daughter

Chapter 4:

Paige opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she thought as laid on the bed. "and why does my head hurt so bad?" She got up and found the door and then walked out. As she walked out she ran into Bloom and Stella."Oh sorry."

"Oh its fine." Stella said as they turned around revealing their faces.

"Oh my God you guys are the winx right."

"Yeah."

"I'm Paige and I need your help."

"Well what's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"One of the winx members is my mother and the other is my friend's amd she is also in trouble."

"Oh my God Stella I thank that's your child." Bloom whispered into Stella's ear. "She has Brandon's eyes and your blonde hair."

"Umm.. Paige is today happen to be your birthday?" Stella asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh my baby." Stella said and walked toward her and hugged her.

"Are you my mother?" She asked.

"Yes and Bloom here is your friends."

"Oh then Claire is in trouble she doesn't know that she is and we got to get out of here before Hanna and Sean come looking for me."

"Okay I have a driver waiting outside lets go!"

The three then left. Meanwhile Brandon and Sky were on their way to Magix. When Brandon got a phone call.

"Sky can you answer that?"

"Yeah. Uh Hello?"

"Brandon?"

"No this Sky who am I talking to?"

"Sky it's me Stella. I need to talk to Brandon."

"Where are you to?"

"Magix Sky no please I need to talk to him it's emergency!"

"Are you guys hurt?"

"No Sky just let me talk to Brandon.

"Okay." He gave the phone to Brandon.

"Hello?"

"Brandon we found her!"

"Who?"

"Well who do you think. I found your daughter. And we know where Sky and Blooms daughter is but she's in danger we need you guys here asap!"

"Okay I'll see you soon then." He then hung up the phone. "They found her."

"Found who?"

"My daughter."

* * *

><p>Okie dokie I finally got that chapter up!Sorry that its short, but i was in a hurry to finish this chapter! And do you guys have any ideas for the next chapter? Come on I need help!<p>

xoxo

-Natty.B


	5. A witch is behind this

Chapter 5:

"Shut up Sean." Hanna yelled as they were walking down the hall to their hotel room."We don't want her to hear us."

"Oh sorry but she already knows?"

"Yeah but we hit her on the head so she shouldn't remember what happened, and we don't want to remind her. We just want her to think we are nice, loving, parents."she replied and opened the door. They didn't see Paige anywhere. "Let me guess you forgot to lock the door." She said and turned and starred at him.

"Well-"

"Great she could be anywhere by now!"

"Sorry."

"You better be sorry! Now, we need go talk to Icey now!"

"Who's Icey?"

"Sean Icey is Miss HeartLess in disguise!"

"Oh sorry I forgot, I got to used to calling her Miss HeartLess."

So the two went to tell Miss HeartLess who was actually Icey, that Paige was missing.

"You guys did what?"

"Lost Paige."

"How could you lose her! She's a child, and if she remembers she could try to get Claire out off here!"

"Sorry Icey."

"Don't call me Icey, we don't want the kids to know."

"Oh yeah sorry Miss HeartLess. What are we going to do?"

Miss HeartLess stopped talking for a second and then a big smile came across her face. "We change you two's identities. Then you guys come and adopt Claire."

"But what about Paige?"

"Sean your so stupid! She'll come back looking for her when she won't be here!"

"Oh good plan."

Icey then put the spell on them, making Hanna have brown hair, blue eyes, and chubby cheeks. Sean then had red hair, green eyes, and a huge nose!

"Thanks Miss HeartLess."

"Okay I'll go get Claire." Icey then went to get Claire. "Claire may I please see you in my office?"

"Yes Miss HeartLess."

"Claire I'd like you to meet,uh um," She stumbled." Um... Peter and Pat."

"Yes I am Pat." Sean said and Hanna hit his arm. "I mean Peter."

"And I'm Patty."

"Uh hi."

"They are going to adopt you."

"Are you sure they're not going to change their minds?" Claire whispered into Miss HeartLess's ear.

"No they won't change their minds. So Claire do you want to go with them?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry I haven't updated for a couple days, and for the short chapter. I had a hard time writing this chapter. I need your guys help, I have an idea on what to write for the next chapter but I'm not sure! Please help me! Oh and Thank you, Bloom2000, andros angel, and Gloxinia for reviewing you guys are the best!<strong>

**Natty.B**

**J.L.Y.S.D.I**


	6. What really happened

Chapter: 6

Bloom, Stella, and Paige, were being driven to a restaurant to get something to eat and to make a plan on how to get Claire back.

"So mom do you know why Claire and I were taken?" Paige asked her mother as she took a bite of her taco.

"No I don't and Bloom doesn't either." She said.

"Well, can you tell me what you know? Please?"

"All I know Paige, and all I remember, is the night you were taken, you were 6 months old and Claire was, 1 month. Your father and I was visiting Bloom, and her husband, Sky. We went to bed that night you and Claire were sleeping in her bedroom. It was about three in the morning, we heard the window break, the four of us ran into the room, but you guys were gone, and there was a note left behind."

"What did it say?"

"It said something about how we couldn't keep you, with us being the winx and all, but that didn't stop us. We kept looking and looking but we still didn't find you."

" Mom I know something you guys don't."

"Paige what is it?" Bloom asked.

"They took us, because if Claire and I knew what we were we would become the most powerful thing in the world."

"What do you mean, they?"

"Miss HeartLess, my orphanage owner, and these two people named Sean and Hanna, I heard them talking about Claire, and the door was cracked opened. So I got down on the floor and listened to their discussion. That's how I found out what Claire and I really was, but they saw me at the door, I tried to get up and run away to tell Claire, but I got stuck. They caught me and hit me on the head. I guess they thought that I lost my memory, but I didn't."

"Oh dear Claire could be in trouble!" Bloom said and tears came down her face.

"It's okay Bloom we'll find her, Brandon and Sky are on there way and-."Stella was interrupted by her phone ringing. "And look Bloom it's them now!" Stella answered the phone. "Hey Brandon where are you guys?"

"We are just now getting into magix, where should we meet you guys?"

"We are at Chipotle."

"Okay we'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Okay bye." She said and hung up the phone. "They'll be here in about ten minutes."

"okay great!"

"Who will be here?" Paige asked.

"Your daddy and Claire's daddy!"

Fifteen minutes went by, and they finally got there. As soon as they walked in they saw Bloom and Stella. As soon as Bloom and Stella saw them they got up and hugged there husbands.

"Brandon, this is Paige." Stella said. "Your daughter." As soon as Paige found out who her father was she ran towards him and Brandon picked her up, and hugged her really tight.

"I can't breathe." Paige said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay um... I really don't have anything to say, so all I will say is please review!<strong>

**Natty.B  
><strong>


	7. Dream

Chapter 7:

Claire laid on the couch of her new house. She loved her house she now lived in, she had her own room, and it had a bathroom in it that she didn't even have to share she had it all to herself. As she laid on the couch she had a dream. It was about her and Paige. They were skipping through a field, of tall grass, with many flowers, and a nice gentle breeze.

**DREAM**

"It's about time we get out of that place,I hate scrubbing floors till there sparkling clean!" Paige said as she picked a flower.

"I know I hate Miss HeartLess so much that i want to make her scrub the floors!"

"Yeah I feel like Annie."

"Well at least your not a Much, or at least I hope you not. Paige Much is not a good combination."

"Her last name doesn't become Much it becomes, Warbucks. Get your facts right." They both giggled.

"Oh I wonder what would happen if we could find our real parents."

"Come on Claire, i know you want to know who they are but, we're orphans, for a reason."

"I know, I just wish they were alive."

"Oh Claire since I didn't have enough money to get you a birthday present a few months ago, I got you one now." Paige pulled their favorite book out of her pockett.

"You got the book!" She yelled in excitement.

"Yeah but if you want it you got to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Claire if you want the book them just WAKE UP!"

**END OF DREAM**

Claire woke up to find her new mother shaking her.

"Good your up! Dinner is ready. We are having tacos."

"Okay."

Stella, and the others left, to go to the orphanage to get Claire back. Bloom and Sky went in there in a disguise and Brandon Stella and Paige waited out in the back. Bloom knocked on the door, and Miss HeartLess opened it.

"Are you here to adopt?" She asked them.

"Yes, we are looking for a girl the age of 6." Sky told her as she let them in and lead them to her office.

"Perfect we have four six year old girls. And there names are Emily , Megan, Natalee and Clarrissa."

"Oh well, we were looking for a girl named Claire, we were told she was a wonderful girl and we could find her here."

"Oh sorry you came a little late she was adopted earlier this morning."

"Oh well,thanks anyways, and before I leave, are you sure we haven't meet before?"

"I'm sure."

"It's just your voice sounds really familiar?"

"Oh." Icy said making her voice sound deeper.

"OMG! Sky go get Stella! Icy it was you along, I should've known."

Sky ran out and found Stella and Brandon outside by the car with Paige. "We got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Icy is Miss HeartLess."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger, and for spelling errors. I'll try to update soon, but i'm running out of ideas. Can you guys help me! Please?<strong>

**Love,**

**Natty.B**

**J.L.Y.S.D.I (**J**esus **l**oves **y**ou **s**o **d**o **I**)**

**Oh and I won't update until I get at least one more review.  
><strong>


	8. A Battle and A Continued Dream

Chapter 8

Inside Bloom, and Stella were in her enchatix fighting Icy.

"So...uh...Bloom what's the plan?" Stella asked as she dodged an ice crystal Icy threw at her."

"Well Stella just fight her as we always do!"

"Okay whatever you say Bloom. SUNBRUST!"

Meanwhile the other three were getting the children out of the building.

"So who's Icy?" Paige asked as she lead a girl out of the building.

"She's well... um..?"Sky could think of what to tell her.

"She's our worst enemy! Her and her sisters are known as the Trix." Brandon told his daughter.

"The Trix, there in this book I read."

"You like to read?"

"Oh no! I hate to read so does Claire, but we like to read this book and this one book only."

"Oh well, now I know not to get you a book for your birthday!" Sky said, and Brandon laughed.

"Okay well that's all the kids, no what?" Brandon asked.

"We just wait for the girls to defeat Icy." Sky replied.

In the building the girls were still fighting Icy.

"FIREBALL!" Bloom yelled.

"Nothing is working we need the other girls." Stella said.

"Stella don't give up, we need to keep trying, until we win or lose!" Bloom said.

"Okay, OCEAN OF LIGHT!" Stella yelled and before they knew it the place was on fire.

"Nice going Stel!"

"Well I didn't mean it, this battle is going nowhere, I thought that I should try one of my powerful spells."

"Well now Icy is nowhere to be found."Bloom said as they stood in her office.

"Well maybe she escaped. Let's go outside before we burn into pieces." So the girls went outside and there was no one outside. "I thought Sky and Brandon said they will be out here with all the kids?"

"They did." Bloom said with a puzzled look on her face.

Meanwhile at Claire's new house, Claire was just finishing eating diner and it was now night time.

"I'm going to bed!" Claire said to Peter and Pat, and walked in her big new bedroom. She laid on her bed and starred at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, all she could think about is her dream with Paige.

**Claire's POV**

Did that dream mean something? I mean it seemed so real. Almost like it actually happened. I then fell asleep, and the dream continued.

**DREAM**

"What do I have to do?" I asked Paige and she smiled.

"Read it silly!" She told me, I should've guessed she was going to say that.

"Okay I will read it every night."

"Okay, but read it pay really close and never show it to Hanna and Sean, oh I mean Peter and Pat." She then faded away. I starred at the book. What did she mean? Sean and Hanna? Read it closely?

**End of Dream**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry it's short and for spelling errors. I know this isn't the best chapter I wrote and sorry about that too! I might post the next chapter tomorrow morning or maybe tonight?Oh and the next chapter it will be mostly about Claire. Sorry I been leaving her out, but I been waiting for a good time to put her in the story, but there will be a lot of just Claire moments in here later I promise. And just so you know Claire discovers a secret in the next chapter.<br>**

**Anyways thanks Gloxinia for reviewing. Oh and yes Gloxinia Hanna and Sean are just normal people. **

**So if you guys want to know what that secret is the please review!**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	9. Discovery

Chapter 9

**Claire's POV**

I woke up and it was, 5am. I felt something in my arms, it was the book. I turned on my light and started to read it. when I got to the end, the book started to write it's self a new ending. It was about Icy taking away two girls about the same age, away and they were kids of Stella and Bloom. I thought of Paige words, about how she said her parents Hanna and Sean, then changed her mind, to my new parents Peter and Pat. Was that something to do with something. I continued reading. It said that she took the girls to an orphanage and changed her identity. The book showed a picture of the two girls. I didn't think it was true. I rubbed my eyes, and then pinched myself, I wasn't dreaming. The picture was me and Paige. The book ended with that picture. I looked at the clock, 5:37am. I decided to go back to bed. I placed to book under my bed and something fell out of it, it was a note. it read, Claire, I'm in trouble, you need to find Bloom and Stella, they already know about that we are their daughters. When you find them be sure to show them the book. Paige

**End of POV**

At the orphanage, the firefighters arrived, and the fire was gone. Bloom and Stella weren't sure what happened to the Brandon, Sky, Paige, Icy and the kids. The fire fighters said that there was no one on the building. So the two decided to search the realm.

"Where could they be?" Bloom asked about to cry.

"I don't know Bloom, but it's okay we'll find them, and we'll defeat Icy like we always do, and things will go back to normal." Stella said.

"Wait Stella, Icy would never be alone on this, what about Darcey and Stormy?"

"Your right Bloom, you know this is why your my best friend you know, you always think."

"Thanks Stel, and your my best friend because..uh..?"

"Hey!"

It was now 7 in the morning and Claire was just getting out of bed. She walked out of her room and Peter and Pat were eating breakfast.

"Good morning Claire." Peter said.

"good morning Peter, and good morning Pat." She told them as she sat down and ate her pancakes. "Do you guys mind if i go on a walk after I eat."

"Sure we'll go with you."

"No I mean just by myself?"

"Uh don't you think your a little young to be doing that kind of stuff?"

"Well I need a little alone time just for myself. Please?"

"Alright but don't be long."

"Okay I won't!" She then left the table and rushed out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Just as I promised this chapter is mostly about Claire! Now I need your help! What do you think should happen next? If I like your idea I might write it in the story! So please, i'm kind of running out of ideas at the moment! Oh and what do you guys think what happened to Paige and the others? Well theres only one way to find out! Please review! Pretty Please With Sprinkles On Top!<strong>

**xoxo**

**-Natty.B**


	10. Traped and Meeting Darcy and Stormy

Chapter 10

**Paige's POV**

It was dark,and cold. I had know idea where I was. All I remeber is standing outside, and the building went on fire, and then my mind went blank. I hope Claire got my message and understood it. If she didn't we all would be in trouble. I felt a cold breeze and stood up. and started to walk evn though I couldn't see. I then ran into a bar of a cage, I was sure there were other people in here, but in other cages. "HELLO!" I yelled but I didn't get an answer. "IS THERE ANYONE HERE? HELLO?" I yelled again and I heard a voice.

"Yes I'm here." I knew that voice it was my friend Megan.

"Megan is that you?"

"Yes it is Paige, where are we?"

"I-I-I don't know but it's so dark and cold."

"I know." As soon as she said that the room light up, and I saw Megan, Sky, my dad, and the other's that where in the building all in cages, but in the middle I saw, a girl in a purple outfit, with dark brown long hair, and purple eyeshadow. Then another girl appered she had a red outfit on, with red eyeshadow, and she had bushy navy blue hair, with two grey pieces of hair shaped like lighting blutz. There was something about them but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well, at least two people are awake?" The purple girl said and she walked up to me. "You must be Paige, right?" I backed away slowly, I had never been scared before, but that changed, my heart pounded and pounded.

"Well are you going to answer her or not." The red one asked and she walked to me.

"Uh... get away from me!" I ordered but they didn't do anything.

"I'll take that as a yes." the purple on said. "I'm Darcy, and this is Stormy."

"Get- get- get away from me you evil witches." I yelled, and I felt braver. "You don't scare me, your just some ugly, mean,and hated people."

"What did you say." Stormy asked and her face turned red, I could tell she was mad.

"You- You- You leave her alone, she done nothing." Megan yelled from across the room.

"Oh look whos talking, a pestering 6 year old who knows nothing about magic. what should we do to her Darcy."

"Oh I can make her blind forever, or you could hit her with lighting."

"Leave her alone. I thought you wanted me." I yelled and they turned back around.

"Well of course we do want you." Stormy said, and a purple ball formed in darcy's hand, and she trew it at me. I fell on the ground, before I could get up, brown sticky stuff covered me and I couldn't move.

"Paige are you okay?" I heard Megan yell.

"Yes but stay out of this I don't want you to get hurt." I yelled back. the witches opened the cage door and stood above me.

"Your so kind." Stormy said." But don't worry we won't hurt you."

"How can I trust you."

"You can't."Then a ball formed in Stormy's hand and she threw it at me too. It hurt more then the first one,so i screamed. I then heard a different voice speak.

"Leave her alone." It said, i turned my head and it was my dad.

"Oh Brandon, your awake." Darcy asked. "Let me guess this one's yours right?" I can tell she has your briwn eyes and Stella's blonde hair.

"Darcy what do you want."

"Well you see Brandon, I can't tell you." She told him in her mean witchy voice, but I could see my dad wasn't scared of her, so I decided that I shouldn't be either. I felt braver then I was. then all the sticky stuff went away and I could more again.

"Darcy, I thought that stuff couldn't go away like that?" Stormy asked her.

"It can only go away if you concer your fears."

**END OF POV**

Meanwhile Bloom and Stella, decided to take a brake. They landed in a park in Magix, and sat at a picnic table.

**Bloom's POV**

"Bloom what are we going to do? We been searching for hours." Stella asked me.

"I know Stel. We need a better plan." I said, and I heard a fade voice call my name. I heard it again but this time louder. I turned around and saw a little girl, holding a book.

"Mom!" She yelled. "I finally found you!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what should happen next? Personaly I think this is my favorite chapter. Sorry I won't be updating until I get at least 2 more reviews, unless you guys make me wait to long, but please don't do that. I love you guys. <strong>

**Well I almost forgot, thanks Gloxinia for reviewing, your the best, I try to write some of your idea in here. Thanks SO much!:)**

**Stay beautiful,**

**-Natty.**

**( I hope this wasn't too long, was it?)**


	11. A Book That writes by it's self?

Chapter 11

**Claire's POV**

I looked at my mom. She had a surprised look on her face. Maybe I wasn't her child.

"I'm Claire, Paige told me to come find you guys and give you this book." I told her again.

"Uh, Bloom." Stella said as she waved her hand in her face." BLOOM!"

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. "But anyways, hi Claire i'm Stella and this is your mother Bloom."

"Hi Stella."

"And so what were you saying about Paige?"

"Well, she came to me in my dream, giving me this book we read all the time, I woke up and found the book by my side, and started to read it, and when I got to the end it started to write itself. and when I put the book on the desk a note fell out saying to find you guys showing you the book, and then to find Paige and the others."

"Okay, well I hate books, but if you need me to look at it them I will." She said and I handed her the book.

**Stella's POV**

I opened the book to the end part, And it was writing itself.

"Well what does it say?"

"It says something about these people Hanna and Sean, pretending to be Peter and Pat. Paige, Brandon, and Sky being held underground, and Bloom in shock and we should splash cold water in her face. Wait a minute where did you say you got the book?"

"I got it in a dream. Why?"

"Well, a magical book writing itself is really strange, but this book is so cool, I mean it's telling us what to do." I said and I took a bottle of cold water out of Bloom's backpack, and I splashed it on her face and she screamed.

"STELLA!" she yelled at me.

"Bloom your back, hey what do you know about books that write them self?"

"Well, that they could be bad or good. Why?"

"This book is really cool it's writing itself and its like a instructions on what to do in life! I could so use one of these."

"Stella where did you get the book from?"

"Your daughter." I said pointing at Claire, and Bloom fainted. "The book said you'd do that."

"Well how do we get her to wake up again?"

"Easy the water bottle again." I picked the water bottle up and poured the whole bottle on her this time.

"Would you stop that Stella you got me all wet."

"Then stop passing out. Anyways the three of us need to go save the others their under Alfea in cages."

"Okay wait did you say three of us?"

"Yeah you, me and your Daughter."

"Yeah me." Claire said.

"Okay then let's go find them."

We then took off walking to Alfea.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie Dokie. As I promised as soon as I got two reviews I'd post the next ch. and I did. I hope this was a good chapter. I'll post the next ch. maybe tomorrow. But thats a Maybe.<strong>

**Anyways Thanks LuckyNicole98 and Gloxinix SO much! I can't thank you guys enough.**

**Always**

**-Natty.B**

**J.L.Y.S.D.I  
><strong>


	12. Found

Chapter 12:

**Brandon's POV**

The last thing I saw was the two witches and then the lights went out and I heard a scream. I yelled Paige's name but no answer. I then yelled if anyone was there, and a little girl replied. She said her name was Megan and she was a friend of hers.

"How do you know Paige?" I asked her.

"We went to the same orphanage, until she got adopted by these two people, you."

"Well she's uh... I'm her father." I told her and then I heard voices.

**Bloom's POV**

We flew down a hole that I made, as I carried Claire, since she couldn't fly.

"Hey Stel, can you give us some light?" I asked kindly.

"Sure thing Bloom." Stella said to me, and a bright glowing lighted up the hole then found a path way that was big enough to walk though, so Stella and i landed and I set Claire down. And we started to walk down the path.

**Brandon's POV**

The voices got louder as like they were coming closer.

"What's that sound." Megan asked me, then all of the sudden the place lit up. "Oh no those witches are back. Right?"

"Oh no there not back I'd reconized those voices anywhere." I said and Stella, Bloom and a little girl showed up.

"Brandon!" Stella yelled and she ran towards me." Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but the witches."

"What?"

"The witches took Paige."

**Bloom's POV**

I looked and looked and all I saw were kids, all on the ground, passed out like the witches put a spell on them, but it wore off on Brandon, and that other girl in the corner,But no Sky until I looked in the corner. He was lying there, past out like the others.

"Sky!" I yelled and ran to him, leaving Claire behind."Sky, wake up!" He then opened his eyes.

"Bloom? Did you defeat Icy?"

"No Sky, it's along story and we'll explain it later.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, sorry it's a short chapter, but i was in a hurry. Oh and sorry for spelling errors. Oh and What do you think what happened to Paige? Is the book bad or evil? Could someone be helping the Trix? If you want to find out then review! But that's your choice too! You don't have to, if you don't want to!<strong>

**Thanks to Gloxinia, for reviewing! **

**Forever and ALWAYS**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	13. Musa and Layla

Chapter 13

**Bloom's POV**

The five of us went home after we helped all the kids out of the cages and out from underground. We told sky everything we know, even the book. Now all we needed to do is find the witches, and Paige and save her.

"Should we call the others?" Stella asked me as we sat in a hotel, but it wasn't Magix inn.

"I don't know Stella." I told her. "Flora is dealing with a family problem, Tecna is creating a new computer thing or something, and Musa and Layla are the only ones that can help us at the moment." I told her and the guys walked out of the room.

"Well, we could call Musa and Layla then. We need more magic on our side, at least we'll have four powerful fairies, and then 3 strong heroes." Stella told me. " And the witches are still after Claire, and lets not forget that Sean and Hanna, or Peter and Pat, or who ever they are. They got one child, we really don't want to children to be gone. right?"

"Right Stella."

"Wait, did you just say I was right?"

"Yes Stella I did."

**Musa's POV**

The sweet sound of music ran though my ears. It reminded me of the winx. I wonder how there doing, especially Bloom and Stella, I wonder if they found there kids. It's too bad, that we six can't have kids and we had to find that out the hard way. I sat down on my couch, waiting for my sweet Riven to come home. It was 2:30 so it should be any minute. I looked back out the window, and then I finally saw his car pull in the drive way. A minute later the front door opened.

"Hey sweetheart." He said to me. It was a good thing Tune taught him some manners.

"Hey, how was work?" I asked him, in the kindness voice I've ever used.

"It was good."

"That's good!" I said and then I turned my head, to the viberations of my cell phone. "One second Riven." I said and answered my phone. " Hello."

"Musa is that you?" I heard a voice say. I knew that voice. It was Bloom.

"Yes it is Bloom, what is it?" I asked.

"We found them, and we need your help."

"You found them that's great, and where are you guys?"

"In Magix, can you come?"

" hold on Bloom." I said and turned my head to Riven who was sitting on the couch next to me. "Can we go to Magix for a couple of days, starting today?" I asked him.

"Yeah why?"

"I'll tell you why later." I told him and went back to talking to Bloom. "Yeah we'll be there soon. Bye Bloom." I hung up the phone and I started to pack.

**Layla's POV**

it was 3o'clock and I was surfing on the beach, when a big wave hit and I had a wipe out, went back to shore, and walked to my bag and my towel and pulled out my phone, I had one missed call, and a new message, I read the message and it said

_Hey Layla it's Stella, I just called and you didn't pick up, so please call me back asap!_

So I called her.

"Stella, you called?"

"Yeah I did, can you come to Magix?"

"Yeah, I have nothing to do since Nabu, so yeah when?"

"Today, something came up, I'll explain later. Bye." She hung up on me. What was so important that she couldn't tell me over the phone?

* * *

><p><strong>So there's that chapter! Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. and sorry that Paige isn't in this chapter, but she will be in the next. Keep reading<strong>. **Oh and I might write the other winx girls and there husbands in the story later but that's a MIGHT. It depends on how the story goes. I'll try to update soon. I love you guys SO much for reading you guys are the best! If youlike this story you might want to read my other stories, you might enjoy them! **

**Love, with all my heart**

**Natty.B**


	14. Tied to a Wall

Chapter 14

**Paige's POV**

I was tied to the wall. I was very scared, then I was when I was in that other place. I had no one to help me. I heard some one walk down the hall. It was Icy.

"Hello Paige." She said to me and I didn't say anything back. "Oh I see then, i thought you trusted me?"

"Trusted you? On no! People I trusted would never do such a thing, Icy. Maybe you should scrub the floors, and clean the playroom til the not one inch of dust!" I yelled, when I realized I shouldn't have.

"Oh Paige we just wanted your magic. Not to hurt your feelings."

"Oh cut the crap Icy! You know I'd never let you do that, I don't even have magic yet."

"Oh poor little girl, you don't know you have your powers."

"Yeah, I don't." As soon as I said that Icy held her hand out and a golden colored ball came out of me and it hurt very bad I felt very weak.

"That's your magic and know it's mine. Good my Paige." She left the room and I felt sick. I started to loose vision in my eyes, as soon as i knew very thing went blank.

**Bloom's POV**

It was just me and Bloom in the room. Brandon and Sky went to a place to get food with Claire. So the two of us were just hanging out, waiting for Musa, Riven and Layla to come.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Stella asked me.

"Well I don't know Stella. Stop asking me that question!" I said because she asked me that like 5 times in the past ten minutes.

"Well, sorry."

After moments of silents there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. It was Riven, Musa, and Layla." Thank God your here, Brandon and Sky will be here soon then we'll go in the mean time I'll tell you what's going on."

**Sky's POV**

We were just now pulling up into the parking lot of our hotel. I got out of the car and opened the door for Claire, then the three of us walked into our hotel room. We opened the door and noticed that the three already arrived.

"Hey guys, long time no see." I said to the three.

"Hey Sky and Brandon, okay Bloom is this Claire or Paige?" Musa said.

"Okay this is Claire, Paige is the one that was taken."

"Okay got it. HI Claire I'm your Aunt Musa, this is your uncle Riven, and this is your other Aunt Layla." Musa told her in a happy, nice tone.

"Hi!" Claire told the three in her happy voice.

**Paige's POV**

I felt so weak, like I didn't have anything in me. Darcy and Stormy appeared in front of me. My heart pounded, and my face showed fear.

"Oh look who's scared."Stormy said.

"Oh let me guess the EX fairy of the sun and the moon?" Darcy replied.

"We have a winner!"

"Good.

"Anyways you know Megan right?"

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" I said

"Well we'd like to tell you a story, Stormy take it away."

* * *

><p><strong>Just as I promised this ch. is about Paige. Sorry I left out for two chapters. Oh and the next chapter something BIG happens and you wouldn't believe it! Oh and I had to put that cliffhanger there so it will make you guys wondering what's going to happen next! I might update tonight, tomorrow or the day after, it depends on what I'm doing.<strong>

**Oh I almost forgot, Thanks Bloom2000 for reviewing , your review meant a lot to me, it was very sweet of you to say that!**

**Natty.B**

**J.L.Y.S.D.I  
><strong>


	15. Triangular Power?

Chapter 15

**Paige's POV**

"Once upon a time, there was the most powerful power in the world called the triangular power." Stormy told me. "This power belongs to three girls witch they are chosen to hold this power by the power itself. The three girls are born the same year so they are almost the same age. They get there power when they each turn seven. Take it away Darcy."

"The three have two powers, first the triangular power, second the power based on their gens. For an example if one of the three's mother held the dragon fire, then they would have that and what the power gives them."Darcy continued." The most powerful one is the oldest of the three, she holds the power of seeing through walls, appearing to create magical things and transportation. The second is the youngest she holds the power of conjuring and invisibility, and the last is the middle she sadly holds the power of healing only. Stormy you finish!"

"Okay and the END!"

"So let me guess I'm have the triangular power and so does Claire." I said.

"Yeah and you hold I mean held the 1st power and Claire holds the 2nd powerful one."

"So who holds the 3rd?" I asked.

"One sec, YOU CAN COME DOWN KNOW!" she yelled and Megan appeared in front of me.

"Megan what are you doing you don't have the power of transportation, I do."

"Yeah well not anymore. I haven't got my powers yet and Claire hasn't either but when Claire does her power of conjuring and invisibility will be mine.

**Stella's POV**

"So how are we going to find her?" I asked and everyone starred at Bloom.

"What?" she said.

"Well your the one who always has a plan for everything so?" Layla said.

"Oh well let's check the book." Bloom said so I opened the book.

"Umm... It's not writing." I said.

"I thought you guys said this was a book that writes itself?" Riven said.

"It did, and all the stuff it wrote is gone, it's just the same normal book it was before it was spelled or something. Claire you said that Paige gave this to you in a dream, right?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"I think I know what the witches are after. Hey Sky can you hand me that book of powerful magic." I asked. He handed be the book and I turned the page of T's. "I knew it!"

"What is it Stel?"Bloom asked me.

"The Triangular Power!"

"Triangular Power?" Brandon asked me.

"Yeah it's the most powerful power in the world. it is held by three girls, and the girls get there powers when each of them turn 7. Witch that explains a lot, because Paige turned 7 two days ago!"

"Yeah, so you think they want the power?" Musa asked.

"Yeah exactly!"

"Okay wait how does this have to do anything with the book?" Riven said.

"The oldest has the power to create anything magical, I'm thinking that they took her power and that's why it's almost like the book never rewrote itself."

"Good job Stel, now we need to find the other holder, and then find Paige!" Bloom said. "I think we should track her power down and then we'll find it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! So what do you think about Megan? She is based of a friend of me and the girl based of Claire, besides for the evil part. Anyways I have a question for you guys reading, should I put the others in? or just put them in a sequel to this IF I write a sequel? Anyways I'll update soon as I can!<strong>

**Thanks Gloxinia for reviewing! It was really nice of you saying that I write good Bloom\Stella stories! It meant a lot to me!**

**Stay Beautiful Everyone! (Cause you ARE beautiful)**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	16. Spells and Magic

Chapter 16

"Sean shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Yeah and don't call me Sean!"

"Well she's not here so I can call you Sean."

"Okay fine, how about we go see the trix and see if they can tell ys where she is."

"Okay!"

**Megan's POV**

I sill haven't figured out how to use her powers. I tried and tried but I couldn't soon as I knew it. Sean and Hanna walked into the room.

"Sean, Hanna what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we, lost Claire." They said and Paige started to freak out.

"You LOST CLAIRE!" She screamed.

"Paige you might want to calm down, the more you move the faster you die!"

"Oh hush!" she said to me. "And if anything happens to Claire you'd be sorry!"

"Don't listen to her." I said. "and what do you mean you lost Claire your suppose to be good parents!"

"Oh their not good parents!" Paige intrupted again. "Good parents don't hit a child in the head, and leave a 7 year old child home alone!"

"Shut UP you little brat!" Hanna yelled at her almost like she read my mind.

**Layla's POV**

Bloom, Stella, Musa and I were using are magic to try to track the Triangular Power.

"It's not working!" Stella said.

"Well try harder and let's use all are magic this time!" I said and we tried to again, and a huge ball formed in the middle of us and it blew up and the four of us were pushed back and we all crashed into the wall.

"Well that hurt!"Stella said.

"Yeah but I sence something very powerful in this room and at Alfea!" Musa said and the me, and the other two agreed.

"So should we go there to Alfea?" I asked.

"Yeah, and the guys can stay her with Claire just in case." Bloom said and the boys agreed and we took off.

**End Of POV**

They girls flew away from the hotel and were on there way to Alfea.

"So where do we go when we get there." Musa said having no clue on what the plan is.

"Well my plan is that we go see ms.F fir-" Bloom said with out finishing her sentence, because when the girls arrived, the school was damaged completely. There was clothes, books, pictures, and other things the school had in all over the ground. The walls were down on the ground, as if a giant came and walked on top of the school. There was just one tower standing, and it was the part where Ms. F's office was.

"Uh, Bloom something tells me their in that building." Stella said very slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best chapter I wrote but it will do. Oh and sorry for spelling errors. One more thing, if you enjoy this story then try reading my others. I have a lot of them that you guys might like.<strong>

**Anyways I would never forget, Thanks Gloxinin for reviewing and telling me that I shouldn't put them in. I might put them in for like the end but I might not. IF I write a sequel to this I might put them in. BUT THATS A MIGHT. And also thanks to Bloom2000 for reviewing to. The two of you are the best.**

**Love and Hugs. Lot's and lot's amd LOT'S of hugs**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	17. Yes Sean Can Be Stupid!

Chapter 17

**Stella's POV**

"What makes you say that?" Bloom asked me.

"Oh I don't know!"I said. "Maybe it's the big sign that says 'PAGE IS NOT IN HERE!' They didn't even spell her name right."

"Well I saw the sign, but Stel it could be a trap."

"Yeah Blooms right Stella." Musa said and Layla agreed.

"Well it doesn't hurt too try right?"

"Okay we'll go in there." Layla said and the four of us flew in there. A they were in there. Even those people Sean and Hanna that Paige told us about. We didn't go in we just stood by the window where they couldn't see us and thought of a plan.

**Paige's POV**

I hung on the ropes that tied onto my wrist that lead to the wall. I've been here for about a day, so I was starving. I thought I saw something move by the window, so I turned my head and saw my mom, Aunt Bloom and two others outside. I guessed that the other two were part of the winx. I tried not to notice them so Megan, Sean and Hanna wouldn't notice, but it didn't notice me starring at the window.

"Paige what are you looking at?" She asked me and I was terrible of lying.

"Um... Nothing, just a bird flying by." I said in a way that made me sound stupid.

"Yeah right WHAT IS IT?" Sean yelled, I have never seen him yell before and it was pretty funny. Steam actually came out of his ears. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing and answer me."

"Uh... a clown?" I said and Sean became a happy person.

"A clown really I want a see." He said.

"She's lying Sean." Hanna corrected him.

"Oh."

"Don't listen to them." Megan said. "Now tell me what you were looking at or we will call the witches." I knew I had no choice.

"My... My mom, and Aunt Bloom." I said and I put my head down.

"Great just what we need! How did they find us?" She said to herself, and Sean came up and taped her on the shoulder.

"Oh it was probably the sign I put up." Sean said in a nice calm voice.

"YOU DID WHAT!" She yelled.

"I put a sign up saying that Paige wasn't held here."

"Sean your so stupid. Hanna what should we do know?"

"Call the trix! I don't have magic and you can't even figure out how to use Paige's."

"Okay, ICY, DARCY, STORMY!" She yelled and they appeared.

"What's the problem?"

"The winx found us."

**Blooms POV**

"I know a spell on how we can get her out of here without them noticing." I said and all the girls starred at me.

"Well, say it." They all said and I thought, long, hard, and deep and Paige appeared in front of us. Stella gave her a hug and pulled her ring out a took us to the hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now I have a question. Should the winx fight the trix or not? Please answer that question! I could really use the help on it. Anyways guys I have a new story out so if there are any Layla fans out there it's a Layla story called "A Writer's Dream" so check it out! <strong>

**Thanks LuckyNicole98 and Bloom2000 you two are the best! I can't thank you enough! THANKS SO MUCH! Oh and can the two of you answer that question I need as nuch opinions as I can get right now! Thanks!**

**Love Forever and ever**

**-Natty.B**

**J.L.Y.S.D.I (J**esus **L**oves **Y**ou **S**o **D**o **I)  
><strong>


	18. Will This Friendship Last?

Chapter 18

**Claire's POV**

I was just sitting on the couch listening to my dad and my two uncles boring conversation and then I saw a orange light appear. It was so bright, it lit up the whole room. I couldn't see anything. The light faded and I saw my mom and my aunts in there fairy outfits and I saw Paige behind Stella. I ran up to her.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME!" I yelled and the whole room went silent.

"I didn't leave you." She replied back in a calm voice. She could surely tell I was mad.

"YES YOU DID!"

"I WAS KIDNAPPED BY HANNA AND SEAN!" She yelled back. That was the first time she had ever yelled at me.

"HANNA AND SEAN ARE NICE PEOPLE THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I yelled back. " YOU'RE LYING TO ME!"

"Oh MY GOD CLAIRE! I HAD NEVER LIED TO YOU EVER!" She stormed out of the room in tears, and that was the first time I have ever seen her cry before. I looked up and saw my mom and my dad with angry faces. I knew I was in trouble.

**Paige's POV**

I ran out of the hotel and didn't stop. I haven't seen Claire in two days and what does she do? She yells at me because I was kidnapped. I kept running and I ran into a dark alley. I sat down and put my head in my knees and kept crying and then I heard someone come up to me. I looked up and saw a little boy about my age.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, my best friend and I had a fight." i said and wiped my tears. He held his hand out and helped me up.

**Bloom's POV**

I can't believe my child would run her best friend out, and she's dying and the trix are going to realize she's gone any minute.

"Claire, why did you do this?" I asked in a serious voice, and she started to cry and she ran into the other room. This was a big hotel room, and it had multiple rooms. I walked in there to comfort her and talk to her. I figured she was upset. "Claire, please answer me?" I said nicely and sat on the bed next to her.

"Well, she left me and she never left me before." she said in a voice that sounded like she was crying. I couldn't tell if she was crying because she had her head hidden in the pillow.

"Honey, she was kidnapped. She tried to yell for help but she was hit in the head. She told us everything when she found Stella and I."

"I wish I could believe that." I decided to walk out. I opened the door and everyone was standing out in the main rooming waiting for me.

"Well, spill!" Stella said.

"She thinks that Paige left her, without telling her and she doesn't think she was kidnapped." I said in a soft voice.

"Oh, well let's let her calm down and then I'll try to talk to her, if that's okay with you." Layla said.

"That's not the problem I'm worried about. Paige is out there dying at the moment and we can't track her down since her powers were taken." I said.

"Wait her powers were taken." Brandon said.

"Yeah that evil Megan kid took them." Stella told him and he had a surprised look on his face.

"Megan is a sweet girl she wouldn't take her magic."

"Megan, is holds the weakest power of the triangular power, and she's not happy about it, she somehow told the trix, and their helping her get the magic from Paige and Claire." I told him.

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Duh Duh Duhhh<strong>

**What's going to happen next? Something you will not believe. I mean NOT believe! But the only thing about it is that it's a short chapter. **

**Anyways Gloxinia and Renachi for reviewing, and Bloom2000 and LuckyNicole98 for reviewing and telling me they should fight the trix. This story is going to be a lot longer, but all well. I love to write, even though i'm not the best writer.**

**Peace and Rainbows,**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	19. A Golden Ball Can Do The Trick!

Chapter 19

Paige's POV

His name was Jasson. He had dirty blonde hair, with blue eyes, and he was tall compared to a short person like me! He took me to his house. It was a big, nice white house. It had flowers in the front for decoration, and a stone path leading to the front door. On the inside it looked like a mansion. The couch was white, the carpet was white, even the walls were white. Almost everything in the house was white. His dad had been on a business trip and his mom was at work so the house was to ourselves. So we just sat and watched spongebob. I was lucky it was my favorite episode called "The Camping Episode". It got to the part where the sea bear was attacking squidward and the Trix appeared in front of me. Jasson was scared and ran behind the couch a peeked his head out to watch, but I wasn't scared, even though I was to weak to fight them, I stood up to them.

"You evil Trix, how did you find me?" I said in a brave way.

"Oh you little girl you don't understand the meaning of magic do you?" Stormy said. Right after she said that everything went blank. The next thing I know is that i'm hanging on the wall again, but this time I was in a different place. I was alone in there too. So I untied the ropes of my hands, and walked around. The place was dark but I was still able to see. I walked i to a different room. It was the library. Even though I hated to read I went to look for a book on how to call your magic back. And I got lucky, witch I never am. The book was titled 'A Magic's Loss, Is A Magic's Gain' I thought the title was the strangest book title in the world. I found A spell and read it out loud. It was the weirdest thing I ever said, and then a golden ball popped in front of me and went in side of me. I felt much better. I started glowing. I decided to find another book on how to use my magic. It took me awhile but I found it. It said to believe in yourself."Well that's stupid." I said but I thought I'd give it a try. And then I appeared in front of my Uncle Riven and Aunt Musa.

"Paige how did you do that?" Musa asked in surprise.

"MAGIC!" I replied." Where is everyone else."

"Oh they went looking for you, we decided to stay here just in case you returned and you did, but I thought they took your magic?" Uncle Riven asked.

"Oh, well I got kidnapped again, and I was able to untie myself from the rope, and I found a library and I read some books and said some spells."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short ch. but all well get used to it. It's kinda boring to but I was in a hurry. Oh yeah and school starts for me the 17 so summer is almost over for me so i wont be able to update as often as i used to. Sorry about that, but you can't blame me.<strong>

**Thanks Bloom2000 and Gloxinia for reviewing! You two rock.**

**Fairies and Unicorns,**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	20. A Huge Fight

Chapter 20

**Musa's POV**

"Okay wait you cast a spell." I asked Paige and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You got kidnapped again from the trix, they took you to some place that had a library, you found some books and read spells out of them?"

"Yeah I told you everything I did."

"Okay, the trix are going to follow your magic trail once they realize your gone, I have to get you out of here. Riven you stay here, if the others come back tell them to stay here and help you battle the trix, I have to go hide Paige some where." He nodded and I transformed and I picked her up and flew away. But I didn't fly that far. I didn't want to leave a big magic trail. We landed in the forest between Alfea and Cloudtower. I transformed back to my regular self and the two of us started to walk out of the forest to Alfea. I figured that she'd be save there with Ms.F.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh we're going to a school."

"Oh I've never been to a school before." she told me. And I kept on walking. About an hour later we finally arrived. I took her straight to Miss Faragonda's office.

"Musa what are you doing here?" She asked me. "And who is this?"

"Miss F this is Paige, Stella's daughter, the trix are after her, because she holds the first power of the triangular power, and I need you to watch her and protect her while we battle the trix."

"Oh I see."

"Yes I have to go know, one of us will be back with Claire, Bloom's daughter in a little bit."

"Okay Musa. Thanks." I left the room and walk about 5 miles and then flew away.

**Layla's POV**

The three of us flew around town the whole day and no sign of Paige.

"Can we just call the other three a take a break." Stella said.

"Yeah can we." I said and there was a long pause then Bloom spoke up.

"Yeah we can, but just a little one." We called the other three and went to the hotel. We were all expecting to see, musa and Riven but Riven was the only one there.

"Where's Musa?" I asked.

"Well..."

"Riven you didn't get in a fight with her did you?" Stella told him a walk up to him getting angry. Stella always gets mad when her best friends hearts get broken.

"No no no no no!" He said getting very scared and walking backwards. Stella didn't believe him and got even more mad. She kept walking towards him, but lucky for Riven, Brandon grabbed her before she could do anything. Moments later the door opened and Musa appeared.

"Oh Musa thank God your back, now please tell Stella to calm down and we didn't get into a fight." He said still scared even though, Brandon had her in his arms.

"You can calm down Stella. I was just taking Paige to Alfea." Brandon let go of her. But she was still mad.

"Paige to Alfea?" Stella said, and Brandon grabbed her again.

"Oh Riven forgot to tell you, didn't he." Musa said as she turned to riven starting to get mad. Bloom, Sky, Claire and I left the room for a second and came back and sat on the couch with some popcorn and just watched everything going on. Brandon decided to let go of Stella so he can join into the arguement.

"This in getting good." Sky said and the three of us agreed and continued to watch.

"What's this about Paige going to Alfea!" Brandon yelled and Musa and Riven started to get really scared and started to back away.

"Well you see..." Musa said and paused.

"Musa!"Stella yelled."Tell us!"

"Okay Paige came here using magic. She said the trix had kidnapped her again and she manged to find a library, and got her powers back and figured out how to use them. When she teleported here, I had to get her out of here before the trix find out and follow her magic trail. And Riven was suppose to tell you that." She said calmly and the room became silent and Stella and Brandon begin to calm down.

"Aww... Once it got to the good part you guys just had to end it, didn't you?" I yelled.

"Oh don't worry Layla this is not over." Riven said to me and then turned to Musa. "You didn't tell me to tell the others!"

"Well it was comen sense Riven!" She yelled and Stella and Brandon joined us on the couch.

"Oh can someone pass the popcorn?" Stella asked and i gave it to her and we kept watching.

"Well you should know that I'm not good when it comes to thinking!" Riven said.

"Your right about that." Stella said and the rest of us on the couch agreed about that.

"Shut up Stella." Riven yelled and Stella just rolled her eyes.

"Riven I..." Musa said but Riven cut her out.

"Musa I thought you knew me!" He yelled.

"Well I thought you knew me better then that!" She snapped back.

"Well maybe if we both don't know each other she shouldn't even be married!"

"Your right." She said calmly. "Good bye Riven." She said and walked out of the room and slammed the door. Stella was about to get up and yell at him but Brandon stopped her. The three of us girls besides Claire went out to talk to her, but as soon as we got out there, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my longest chapter with 1,036 words. WOW! So sorry for Musa and Riven fans this wasn't my plan but it fit in at the moment. Don't worry though they will get back together.<strong>

**My thank yous today go to...**

**Gloxinia**

**Bloom2000**

**LuckyNicole98**

**Thanks you three so much!**

**From my heart to yours,**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	21. A battle that leads to no good

**Chapter 21**

Bloom, Stella, and Layla were out in the hall when they heard a huge crash form their hotel room. They ran inside and Saw the trix and Megan. The three transformed in to their fairy outfits.

"BLOOM! YOu get claire out of her. We'll take care of them." Stella comanded. Bloom nodded and grabbed Claire's hand before the trix and Megan could notice her. They both ran out of the room. She did the same thing as Musa did. She flew to the forest and walked her to Aflea. She walked into Faragonda's office and saw Paige asleep on the couch.

"Bloom It's so nice to see you, is this Claire?"

"Yes and I'd love to stay and chat Miss F but I have to go, the trix are fighting us. We'll be back and then we'll talk and catch up." Bloom said and then turned to Claire." I know that you think Paige left you but she didn't. i need you to get along and forgive her. We are all in danger and the last thing we need is for all of us to be fighting. We already have one friendship gone, we don't need yours and Paige's either. I'll be back as soon as i can." She kiss Claire's forehead and she walked out of the room.

Meanwhile back at the hotel they others were still battleing the trix.

"Change in plans, we'll take care of Megan, and you girls take care of the trix. Bloom should be here any minute." Sky said as he took out his blue sword.

"Wait! You Guys aren't actully going to fight a little girl. Are you?" Stella said paying attention to the guys not paying attention to the trix.

"STELLA WA-" Yelled Layla, but she was to late. Darcey had thrown a energy ball at her.

"To late Layla." She said as she got back up from the ground.

"Well sorry."

"Layla behind you." Stella yelled as she flew in front of it a created a force field and stoped the energy ball going towards Layla. "Now was that to hard to do, I don't think so."

"Well thanks?" She said.

"OCEAN OF-" Stella was about to say but Sky stopped her.

"Stella, let's not set the building on fire this time alright?"

"Well Sky sorry but non of are magic is working it's like there powers are stonger." She said, and once again she was busy talking to them she wasn't paying attention. "AHH!" She screamed and fell to the ground, and didn't get up.

"STELLA!" They all screamed and they took there eyes off their ememies and look at Stella. Before they could run to her, Icey froze them into stones of ice.

"Well done girls, and your doing not bad yourself Megan." Icey said.

"Wait Icey, we came here to find Paige. how are we suppose to know where she is if we froze and knocked out all of the people who could tell us where!" Stormy yelled getting mad.

'Oh don't worry we have Musa and Bloom, and Claire to get."

"Well If they have hidden Paige wouldn't they have hidden Claire?"

"Oh Yeah i guess your right. Well let's go and find those two them."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for spelling errors, I had no time to reread it! So sorry about that! If you haven't reviewed please review! Oh and also if you llike my stories I have a poll I'd like you guys to vote for!<strong>

**Thanks Bloom2000, LuckNicole98, Gloxinia, and spoona for reviewing! It means a lot!  
><strong>


	22. To Late!

Chapter 22

**Paige's POV**

I woke up and I thought it was all a dream but it wasn't I was still in the old ladies office and Claire was on the couch sleeping next to me.

"Uh... Miss... Miss..."

"Miss Faragonda."

"Yeah Miss Faragonda what is she doing here?"

"Oh Bloom brought her by not to long ago. She said the trix had come looking for you and she needed to get Claire out of there."

"Oh well when can I get out of here?"

"When ever this battle ends, witch could take a couple days or even longer!"

"I can't stay in here forever though?"

"Don't worry the battle well end before you know it. The cook brought in some cookies for the two of you when you guys were asleep you want some."

"No thanks all I want is to get out of here."

**Bloom's POV**

I just walked into the middle of magix and I transformed and flew away. Once I got the the hotel, I went straight to our room. As soon as I opened the door, the place was trashed. There were burn marks one the couch and walls from energy balls. Everything was broken. "GUYS!" I yelled. "SKY! STELLA!" I yelled again. "LAYLA, BRANDON, RIVEN!" I yelled againand I had no answers. I looked and looked and I couldn't find them. Then I saw Stella's arm warmer to her fairy outfit, and there was blood on it. Did the trix take them? I still had hope and I kept looking. I walked into my bedroom and I saw Sky. He was frozen. Then behind him was Layla and Riven. They were frozen also. I used all my magic to defrost them but it didn't work. "I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry!" I said. I could feel my eyes watering with tears. I fell to the floor. Then the tears fell from my eyes to my cheeks then to my fairy outfit." Wait, where's Stella and Brandon." I said and I stood up.I ran to another room and Stella laid on the floor covered in blood and Brandon was frozen just like the other s. "Stella!" I said and I ran to her, and held her in my arms. "Stella please wake up! PLEASE!" She ran her fingers through the hair of her best friend, and held her tight. More tears rush out of her eyes. and landed on Stella's face. "Maybe I should've not had left." If I came a little earlier i would've been able to help. "Stella please wake up." I sniffed. I laid her back down on the floor and looked down at my blood covered hands. Then I had an idea. I got up and ran to the living room. I was lucky, the book wasn't ruined. I opened it and everything it wrote was back. "Please, please tell me what to do." I said and more tears droped from my face. I wiped them off then the book said...

"The girls wore sure that the girls were safe at Alfea. But they..." It stopped writing.

"Please tell me more!" I comanded. But it didn't write more.

**Paige's POV**

I sat down and ate my cookie quitley. Claire then woke up. her blue eyes looked at me.

"Hey girls I'll be right back. I have to make a quick phone call." Miss Faragonda said and got up and left the room. As soon as the door shut Claire looked at me.

"Paige, I'm sorry for what I said."

"I hope you are!"

"Paige I mean it! Can you forgive me? Please?"

"Of course I can, but just promise me you would never say that again!"

"I promise! So what did you do when you ran away?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe it! i ran into this cute boy that's our age, and he took me to his house!"

"NO WAY! Then what?"

"Well the trix showed up and took me and..."

"You got your powers back!"

"How did you know?"

"Well, your mom and dad got into a fight with Aunt Musa and Uncle Riven about it."

"Oh my-" I said and didn't finish, because the trix had appeared and took us away before we could even yell for help.

**Bloom's POV**

"COME ON BOOK WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" I yelled, frustated. Moments later I heard a phone ring. It's was Stella's. I answered it.

"Hello, Stel-St-Ste-Stella's-Phone. Sorry she can't come to the phone right now. She''s dy-dy-dy-dying." I said and started to cry again.

"Bloom did you say Stella's dying?" I heard miss F's voice.

"Yes and the others are frozen and I can't undo the magic."

"Bloom, the girls had been taken. I'll be right over to help you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know, there are lots of spelling errors. Sorry about that! oh and today happens to be Claire's REAL birthday! So happy birthday Clarrissa! Hope you enjoy it! And to anyone else who's bday it is today!<strong>

**Thank yous go to LuckyNicloe98, Gloxinia, Bloom2000! Keep reviewing!**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	23. Discovering the truth

**Chapter 23**

Miss Faragonda went straight to there hotel.

"Bloom are you okay?"

"No, I just came here and found all my friends and my husband frozen and my best friend dead on the ground." Bloom had said and tears fell from her face again. Miss Faragonda gave her a big hug.

"It's okay Bloom we'll fix this." She said had gently came out of the hug. "Bloom can I see them? I maybe able to help?"

"Yes, Sky, Riven and Layla are in there." She said and pointed to that door. "And Brandon and Stel-" She started to cry again.

"Okay Bloom, you just sit down. and I'll find my way." Miss Faragonda said. She guided herself to the room Bloom told her Sky, Riven, and Layla were in. "Oh my." She said when she saw the three statues of them. "I'll try my best." She took her hands witch then started to glow a light pale pink. It took a while but the ice gentle and slowly started to melt.

"Miss Faragonda what are you doing here?"Sky asked and the others two joined in at the same time.

"Well, I came to help you guys out. Bloom couldn't melt the ice herself and she told me that Stella..." She said, but could tell them the truth.

"Miss F, tell us. We can handle it." Layla said.

"It seems that Stella had died," She said and Layla brusted into tears. " but don't worry we are going to fix it! Bloom is in the living room" Sky ran into the living room to comfort his hurt wife.

"It's okay Bloom. Miss Faragonda is going to fix this. She won't let anything happen to her." Bloom hugged him so tight and ran her died blood fingers through his hair. then she barried her head in his shoulder. Miss Faragonda went into the other room and unfroze Brandon. He ran to his dead wife on the ground, but he didn't cry. Brandon never cried.

"Brandon, could you please join the others in the living room?" She asked. he nodded and left the room and joined the others. Layla saw him come out and she had ran up and hugged him. Bloom saw him and did the same and went back to whole room was filled with sadness. In the room miss F got down on her knees next to Stella's dead body."Oh Stella, sweet, sweet Stella. This should have never happened to you." She said. She held her hands out above her hand they had started to glow a yellow color.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLAIRE! I hope you have a great birthday from me and probably everyone who is reading this!<strong> S**orry guys for spelling errors, I had long day and no time to reread. And sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**Thanks for Bloom2000, and Gloxinia for reviewing! Keep up the nice reviews!**

**Puppies and kittens,**

**-Nat  
><strong>


	24. She's dead, I Cant Believe she's dead!

Chapter 24

**Bloom's POV**

I cried and cried into Sky's shoulder as he ran his hands through my hair trying to calm me down, but it didn't work. My best friend in the whole world had died, and I found her body. The trix are never going to hear the end of it from me. They killed my BEST friend, murdered, destroied Paige, Brandon's, and my life. The last thing we needed was her dieing. Nobody could ever replace Stella. Her blonde hair, her golden eyes, her need to shop every day, and if I haven't mentioned, my BEST FRIEND!

**Sky's POV**

I kept hugging Bloom. She needed every thing at the moment. Brandon sat next to us and surprisingly, Riven and Layla were crying. It was a sad day for all of us, and before we knew it, Musa opened the door.

"What happened in her, looks like a tornado came and ran through here and all of you are upset about it." She said and Bloom had took her head off my shoulder. Her eyes were so teary you couldn't hardly see them. There was a moment off silence and Bloom had spoke up.

" Musa you might want to sit down before we tell you." Bloom said as she wiped her tears away so she could see. Musa nodded and sat next to Riven who had tears running down his face. "First of all, the girls have been taken again, and the right after you left, I mean as soon as you slammed the door, the trix came, that's when I took Claire to Faragonda, It was a terrible fight," Bloom said and Musa had noticed her hands, and cut her out.

"Bloom what happened to your hands." She asked, it seemed she forgotten about the blood covered hands and put her head back into my shoulder.

"The fight was terrible, Layla, Brandon, Riven and I were frozen and Stella-" I couldn't tell the fairy about the death, firstly it was Riven's job, and I didn't want to say it. It was too sad. " Stella, Stella, Stel-"

"Stella is absoulty fine!" a voice said. We all looked up and saw the blonde fairy, alive.

**Claire's POV**

I woke up, after I blacked out. I was hanging on the walls in some place, and Paige hung there beside me still blacked out.

"Paige wake up!" I yelled, and a blue, red and purple light appeared. Once they faded away, I saw Icy, Darcey, Stormy, and Megan.

"Oh look, the powerless one is up!" Stormy said.

" We were aiming for Paige here to wake first so we could get her power back, but we got you instead. Icy waht should we do to her?" Darcey said and looked at Icy.

"We-"

"We should do nothing and let them go!" Megan cut Icy out!"

"The stupid spell wore off! What are we going to do?" Stormy asked, and a smile came across Icy's face. They picked Megan up, she tired to break free she just couldn't. They tied her to the wall, right next to Paige. The trix then left.

"You were good?"

"Yes! I was, I was spelled so they good get control of the power."

"Oh."

"Sorry for everything I did to you and Paige. I didn't mean it."

"Oh I understand." The two of us just kept talking, then Paige woke up.

"Were am I?" Paige asked me, then turning her head seeing Megan." OH MY GOD! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"No, no, no! Paige she was spelled."

"How do you know she's not lying? She could pretending to be nice so that she could get on our good side!"

"Your right!"

"Claire let's get out of here!" She said and teleported us out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>STELLA'S ALIVE! Of course I would never kill her. Oh and one thing school starts tomorrow so I won't beable to update as often:( sorry, but I get to learn to be better a writing though! Anyways sorry about school, I'll try to update every weekend! Oh and what do you think about Megan? Is she good? or bad?<br>**

**Thanks Bloom2000, Gloxinia, and LuckyNicole98 for your reviews! Sorry about not being able to update!**

**-Natalie  
><strong>


	25. Your ALIVE!

Chapter 25

"STELLA!"Bloom yelled, and got up to hug, her friend how had come back to life."Oh Stella!" Bloom let go of the hug, and Layla stood behind her, with her mascara dripping off her face.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" She hugged and didn't let go, but Riven pulled her away from Stella so he could give her a hug.

"Uh Riven?" Musa said as they all starred at him, hugging Stella. Stella even had a confused look on her face. Musa then pulled him off of her. And stood be hind Riven was sweet Brandon, who had stayed stong unlike Riven for the death of his lovely wife. He picked her up and spun her around. Stella gave a giggle as he put her down, and he kissed her on the lips.

"Okay guys I have been dead for about an hour and you guys, especially Riven, missed me so much?"

"Of course we did! Oh and BTW I missed you the most!" Bloom said and gave her another hug. Musa had a confused look on her face.

"Wait a second, did you say dead, if you died the how did you come back to life?"

"Well, you'd probably understand if you have-"

"I healed her."Faragonda said walking into the room. "Now I'm sorry to break this little reuinon short, but what about Paige and Claire?"

"Faragonda's right!" Riven said wiping all the tears that had fallen from his eyes away.

"Riven, what's wrong?" Faragonda asked and every body but those two laughed.

"Oh it's just Riven being the opposite of Riven!" Musa said still laughing.

"Okay, now back to Paige and Claire, where are we going to find them, the trix have a new hiding place." Riven said, trying to change the subject so every one would stop laughing.

"Oh, yeah what are we going-" Bloom said but Stella cut her out.

"What do you mean about Paige and Claire?"

"Well Stella, that's kinda the reason I'm here, you see I had to make an very important phone call, so I left the room, not even for three minutes to be exact.I came back and they both were gone, and the cookies i gave them were on the floor." Faragonda explained.

"You left the kids alone when they were being hunted down?" Musa yelled.

"Yes you see this was a very important phone call-"

"More important then lives of two children?" Bloom asked.

"it was about the children! i was trying to find out about this Megan kid!" She said to them.

"We told you everything about Megan!"

"Well, do you know that Megan is from the planet of Melody, she was taken from her parents at birth, her parents had died about five months ago during a fire?"

"No, wait why was she taken then? Layla asked.

"So they could get a hold of the triangular power, like they did to Paige and Claire. They must had spelled her or something?"

"But what if they didn't spell her? What if she's really mean and rude like that?" Stella asked.

"Well we have to find out ourselves! Do you four think you can track Paige's powers?"

"Yeah-" Stella said without finishing because the two girls appeared in front of them.

"Their right there!" Musa said.

"Well, I could have told you that one!" Stella just rolled her eyes and Bloom walked up to the two.

"Have you two happen to see Megan?"

"Well in a matter of fact, we did!" Claire said. "And you don't have to worry about her anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"She's tied up!" Claire said happily!

"You guys tied her up!"

"Yeah, we didn't the trix did, it was all an act though! She's pretending to be good now! But we didn't believe it." Paige said and Claire nodded with a smile on her face. Bloom turned to the others and they had weird looks on there faces. She then turned back to the kids.

"Okay where were you two taken?"

"I don't know?" Claire answered.

"It was the same place they took me last time!" Paige added to Claire's answer. Musa walked up next to Bloom to talk to the girls.

"Paige, Claire, besides of what Paige had told us, what did it look like?"

"Dark, with one window, outside the clouds were purple, chains that hung from the wall, and that's about it!" Paige said and Claire nodded. Bloom and Musa looked at each other and turned to the girls other two who were looking at each, even Sky, Brandon, Riven and faragonda were looking at each other in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>My chapters are getting longer, I don't know why? Sorry if that bugs you! Anyways School sucks! I can't update as often!:( Anyways where do you think the place is?<strong>

**GLOXINIA, BLOOM2000, AND LUCKYNICOLE98, thanks for your reviews! I'll try to update soon probably next weekend or the weekend after that?**

**Teddybears and Starfish,**

**-Natty.B**


	26. Not Getting A lot of Attenion!

Chapter 26

"Why are you guys starring at each other." Claire asked, she had a confused look on her face, so did Paige.

"Did I say something wrong?" Paige asked. The others were in complete shock when they heard what the place looked like. They didn't pay attention to what the girls said.

"You don't think-" Bloom asked.

"NO!"Stella said and cut her off.

"Hello? Mom, dad?" Paige said, trying to get them to pay attention to them.

"We aren't going to stand around thinking they took her there." Layla said. "Are we?"

"Layla we have to look there, no matter what, just in case." Bloom said.

"Hello?" Claire said. The others were still talking and ignoring Paige and Claire. Paige leaned over and whispered into Claire's ear. Claire nodded. The two girls screamed really loud, finally getting everyone's attention.

"What?" Stella asked.

"What in the world are you guys talking about? You guys keep avoiding us." Paige said.

"Yeah!" Claire said.

"Well, we think we know where Megan is at, and it's a possibilty that she really had been cursed, from Ms. F's research." Sky told the kids, as he and Brandon walk to their children, while the girls carried on talking.

"Sorry we had been avoiding you, we're all just..." Brandon said without finishing, because he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Your all just what?"

"We just, don't know how to defeat the trix."

"Well you guys defeated them thousands of times before!" Paige held the book out.

"It was actually a thousand and three times, Paige get your facts right!" Claire corrected her.

"Well sorry I don't remember things easy!"

"You got that right, now answer us!"

"The Trix are more powerful then ever before and we don't know why." Sky said.

"Well maybe the book knows how to defeat them?" Paige asked and held the book out again.

"It doesn't work like that, the book was made by your magic, so it's based on what you know." Brandon said.

"Okay so your saying, Paige could think of like a sand witch popping up in front of her and it writes in the book, and it would pop in front of her?" Claire asked, Brandon and Sky started to laugh.

"Oh no!" Sky said still laughing. "But that would be cool!"

"I don't get it then!" Claire said, Paige nodded.

"Okay how about we talk about this later!" Sky said, Brandon nodded.

"Okay."

"Hey guys, I think we should call Flora and Tecna." Riven said. Brandon and Sky over heard there conversation. The two got up and walked over and joined in to there conversation again.

"Not again!" Claire said.

"We can't call them, there busy!" Bloom yelled at Riven.

"Well, maybe there not busy anymore, we need as much magic as we can get!"

"I hate to admit it but he's right Bloom!" Stella said. " We'll have, three more people to help us, the witches are so powerful now, we need it!"

"Okay fine we can call Flora and Tecna!"

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys still hadn't guessed what the place is, then keep thinking, the next chapter will be about Flora and Tecna. Sadly the end of this story is near. Maybe like 5 more chapters :( All well, I had enjoyed writing this story so much! Anyways I'll update asap! Probably next weekend? Please review too! Everybidy is welcome too! Now I have wrote a song for you guys!<strong>

**_The Thank you song_**

**_Oh, for everyone who how reviewed, my last chapter, _**

**_Gloxinia,_**

**_Bloom2000,_**

**_and of course LuckyNicolce98,_**

**_Thanks so much!_**

**Sorry i don't no why but I'm really hyper today! Thanks to the people, who I said there names in my song, so much! Keep reading everyone!**

**Elephants, and Teddy Bears,**

**-Natty.B_  
><em>**


	27. Flora and Tecna

Chapter 27

**Flora's POV**

"Ouch!" I said, cutting roses from the rose bush outside my cottage. In a meadow. Helia was just now coming home from work, I could see him driving up. He was a artist, and I was a florist of course. He got out of the car and shut the door.

"Hey Flora!" He said.

"Hey how was the art show?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Oh well-" He said and we got interrupted by the land line in side my house. So I went into there and answered it.

"Hello." I said happily as my normal self.

"Flora is that you?" I heard a voice that I haven't heard in a long time.

"STELLA!"

"Yeah, it's me, I'm sorry, I we can catch up later, I was wondering if you can come with Helia and meet us in Magix?" Magix? Why on Earth does she want us to go to Magix?

"Stella what's wrong?"

"Well, I'll explain later, just can you come?"

"Yeah we'll be there."

"Great thanks!" I hung the phone back on the wall. What could be so important?

"Flora who was that?" Helia asked coming out from the kitchen into the living room.

" Stella, we're going to meet them in Magix, NOW! So start packing." I told him and he did as I said and started to pack.

**Tecna's POV**

"Okay class, what's three to the fourth power?" She asked her fifth grade class. "Jake?" She said and a fifth grade boy.

"27" He said.

"No, that three the to third power." She said and shook her head, and wrote 3x3x3x3 on the board. " I want to know the answer to this! Uh... Anna?" She asked a girl this time.

"82?"

"Close, very close! Lexi?"

"81!"

"Yes, good job Lexi! Three to the fourth power is-" She interrupted by her phone ringing." Sorry guys I have to take this it's very important! Bloom?"

"Tecna, sorry am I interrupting you?"

"Oh, no, well, kinda one second." She looked at her class. " Okay guys your homework is workbook page 50, get to work!""Okay now your not interrupting me so what's up?"

"Well, can you come to Magix?"

"Well, sure! But why?"

"Oh, well it's a long story I'll tell you later, but hey how's your new computer or whatever you were making?"

"Okay I guess, anyways, when do I need to meet you?"

"Tonight? Oh and bring Timmy!"

"Okay I can't tonight, how about tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, ALMOST 30 chapters! I don't even know how many chapters I have left to write I just write what comes up in my head. Oh and I meant to say this a long time ago. Paige is Stella and Brandon's child, and Claire is Bloom and Sky's. Someone asked me that and I keep forgetting to make that clear to everyone. So know it is. I might update again this weekend, I haven't decided that yet. Oh and there is a poll, I'd like it for everyone who is reading this to vote. It'd mean alot.<strong>

**Now before I go, I'd like to thank, Gloxinia, Bloom2000, and LuckyNicole98 for reviewing! And i had something else to say but I don't remember what it was. I have a bad memory, ask my friends if you don't believe me. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T! Anyone is welcome to review. I'd always thank you if you do too!**

**Stay beautiful,**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>

"Okay then see you tomorrow!"


	28. Paige and Claire

Chapter 28

**Musa's POV**

God, those witches can't make me even more mad right now. Why would they spell a little girl and make her evil? She was inocent, and the worst thing about it is that this girl is from my planet. What are we going to do. I laid on my bed and just starred at the ceiling. It was just me, Layla, Stella, Bloom, and there kids who were here. The boys went to get some food. "FLORA!" I heard coming form the main room, and I jumped up and ran to there, and saw Flora and Helia standing there with their suitcases in their hands.

"Here let me help you." Layla said taking a suit case out of Flora's hands, and she showed them there room. Witch was in her room, Layla said that she sleep on the couch since there's no need for her to have a double bed. I followed Layla.

" This is your two's room. You might have to share with Tecna and Timmy when they get here. We haven't got all the sleeping arangements taken care of, we're trying to fit all of us in the same suite, we don't want to be in different hotel rooms with all this chaos." I told the two. They set there bags down on the floor next to the bed, and Stella walked up next to me.

"Well, let's just be happy we switched hotels, in the last one Bloom and I stayed in, you'd guys would..." She said and Bloom walked up next to her and cut her off.

"Stella just drop it."

"Just saying!" Then there was a dead moment of silents. We all starred at each other with nothing to say.

" So Stella, you said you'd explain everything when we got here." Flora finally broke the ice.

" Oh yeah, well you see-" She said and Paige tripped and fell right into the room, with Claire stood on top of her holding a nerf gun.

"Oh don't mind us." Paige said, while everyone starred at the two. "We're just playing cops and robbers!"

"I'm the robber!" Claire said, still holding Paige at gun point.

"Okay, you two, what have we told you about playing games?" Bloom asked.

"Only to play in our rooms or in the living room area." Paige said getting up from the ground, and dusted her blue top.

"Yes now go play there!" Bloom said. They two both left the room, and Flora and Helia had a confused looked on their face since they had no idea what's going on.

"Who are they?" Helia asked.

"Well that's what I was about to tell you. They are Bloom's and I's daughters. T-"

"Okay you guys found them, where were they? Who took them?"

"Okay if I can finish what I'm saying I'll tell you! They where taken by the trix, witch are now more powerful then ever, and the two were put in an orphanage. And- Bloom your turn!" Stella said, and turned to Bloom. Bloom starred at Stella as she starred back.

"Whatever Stella." She turned to Flora and Helia. "The point is that the girls have the triangluar power, so does this other girl who we believe has been spelled to be evil to help the trix, we believe she is held at Cloud Tower and we need to save her."

**Brandon's POV**

"Remind me to never go shopping again!" Riven said as we walked down the hotel hallway.

"Riven, stop complaining!" As soon as I said that Riven tripped and fell. We both laughed.

"That's what happens when people complain Riven." Sky told him as he opened up the door. We noticed the living room had three forts made out of blankets, and chairs. Claire walked out of her Bloom's Sky's and her bedroom, holding a nerf gun. She didn't even notice us.

"Come out where ever you are Paige." She said. She walked around the messy room, and Sky, Riven and I just stood and watched. I noticed a blonde head peek out as Claire walked by, and hid back into one of the blanket forts." Come on Paige where are you?" Paige crawled out, with a nerf gun in her hand also. Claire still hadn't noticed her. Paige stood up and aimed her gun at Claire and fired, but missed. Claire turned quickly. Paige screamed, and Bloom and Stella walked into the room, from the sound of her scream.

"Okay I thought you two were playing cops and robbers, not make a mess in the living room?" Stella said. Then the three of us put the bags on the table and continued to watch.

"Oh about that, Paige she's your mother you answer her!"

"We were playing army!" She said joyfully hoping she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Army?" Bloom asked. The two girls smiled at them two. " What kind of game is army?"

"A game we made up!" Claire said to her mother.

"Well, you girls can't play that game because we don't have enough room for you two to play those games." Stella said.

"Then what are we suppose to do hang around and watch tv all day? That's not what we like to do!"

"Well, you just have to until-"

"Until we defeat the trix!" Paige said cutting her mother off. Thw two children crossed their arms in anger. You could tell that they really wanted to play.

"How about we take the girls to the play ground for a little bit?" Sky said, stopping the little arguement.

"Yeah!" The two girls said and jumped up in excitment.

"Sorry girls, but the trix might find you there." Bloom said.

"Or we could stay here and play more army!" Riven said and picked up a nerf gun that was on the floor and shoot it at me, I picked one up and shoot it back. Before we knew it, Sky, Paige and Claire, were all playing with us, and Bloom and Stella gave up and walked away into the other room.

* * *

><p><strong>Broke my record of longest ch. this one has 1085! Wow! I wanted to write a chapter that shows a lot about Paige and Claire, since I haven't been writing a lot about them in awhile. I might be able to update this week, if I don't have a lot of homework and I have time to write. Anyways, next chapter is with Tecna, and maybe the trixMegan? IDK. Oh and sorry there's a lot oh spelling errors.  
><strong>

Anyways PLEASE **REVIEW**! Thanks to those of you who have, **Bloom2000**, **Gloxinia**, and **LucyNicole98. **

Flipflops and paint

-Natty.B


	29. Stella's IDEA? 'cough' horrible 'cough'

**Okay I meant to write this little part before megan's pov in the last ch. but forgot. So just thought to let you know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

"You know, there army thing kinda gives me an idea." Stella said, looking at her friends.

"Wow Stella, when did you become so smart?" Musa said to her, and quiet giggles came out of Layla's mouth.

"Okay, well I guess I won't tell you y wonderful idea."

**Megan's POV**

I looked down at the tear that had just fallen from my eyes, to my cheeks, and then was on the ground. I felt really bad about what I did to Paige and Claire. I hope they can forgive me, I'm just a 6 year old, held in a building, hoping that sometime soon I will get rescued. But I understand if they don't want to see me again. I wouldn't even be surprised that they- "Hello?" I said because I heard a door shut. I saw a quick movement out the window, I saw something red pass by, but it was so fast I couldn't tell what it was. "HELLO! COME ON I HEARD THE DOOR SHUT I KNOW SOMEONE IS HERE JUST ANSWER MY DANG QUESTION!" I hung there quietly for a moment waiting for someone to answer. But no answer. " Hel- Oh my God get away from me!"

**Bloom POV**

"Okay Stella I don't understand how this has to do with that army game, but I don't want to know everything that's going on in your head." I heard Musa tell Stella, as we walked up to the school building. We had split up in groups, Stella, Musa, Layla, Flora, and Claire, was with me, and the boys and Paige were together.

"Well, if you ask no, there's probably a cricket in there." Layla said they both started to laugh, Stella had just ignored them.

"No, probably, Oh I miss Brandon, I haven't seen him in like an hour!" Musa said trying to sound like Stella, but clearly didn't.

"Okay you too, let's not act like your 6 and 7 like Paige and Claire here." I told them.

"Thank you Bloom, and I thought of it, because, you know let's just change the subject." I could help but laugh, then we all started to laugh besides Stella. "Okay, you know since I can clearly tell it is pick on Stella day, I'm just going to be quiet.

**Paige's POV**

**OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL**

I just walked with my arms crossed, like always trying to ignore there boreing conversation, about guy stuff. Then it came to my head, what happened to Jasson? He was so kind, then they found me, and took me, I don't even, know if he's okay.

"Hey Paige, are we boring you?" Uncle Helia asked me, as I walked behind all of them, with my arms still crossed. I just kept quiet, like I usually am, and kept walking. " Uh Paige?" They all stopped walking and I didn't, I was mad at the moment, and didn't care on what they said.

"Okay we aren't going to save the evil girl just standing here, are we? Come on you guys are hereos and i'm a 7 year old girl, and there is a mean 6 year old girl here that we have to save, don't tell me I'm going to be the one to save her, cause if I am, your never going to here the end of it!" I said and walked up to my uncle Sky, who was holding the flash light. I took it out of his hands and walked.

"She really reminds me of Stella, you know when we were in downland." Sky said to Brandon.

"Yeah, don't remind me!" I heard and turned around and stopped.

"Okay, I am nothing like my mother, I don't care what other people think, and I HATE shopping. Now, if you don't mind, I like to keep walking." I turned around, and continues walking.

"Besides for the stuff she just mentioned, she's a minnie Stella." Riven said.

"Shut up." I yelled and kept walking, they finally decided to be smart and stop talking to me, since I'm not int he mood at the moment, since I'm not with Claire, who is the only one who can make me happy when I'm upset, or mad. We got to this hall way, in the building, when we heard someone scream, "Oh my God get away from me!" The boys ran to the sound of it where I just stood there, because they left me there. a moment later I could here the boys talking, " Timmy, Tecna, thanks so much for meeting us here!" I heard one say, I decided to run into the room, I was paying attention and I ran into a purpled hair lady, what kinda person had purple hair? The girl turned around, and look at me.

" Well, this is, Claire?" Now that made me more mad, at the moment. I was just about to yell at her then my dad said something before I could say that.

"Oh Tecna, that's Paige, not Claire, Claire's with the girls." Tecna, that's the fairy of that very big word that started with a 'T" in the book. The fairy starred at me, with those aqua colored eyes.

"Oh, you know I can see it Brandon." She told my daddy. " So anyways, who's the girl, hanging on the wall over there?" all the boys turned around, revealing, Megan. My eyes widen. I was scared and I hid behind my dad, terrified. I didn't want her to hurt me. My heart raced, faster in faster. I grabbed my dad and held him tighter and tighter and not wanting to let go, cause if Megan was there, the Trix had to be close.

**Claire's POV**

We finally entered the school, after hearing about how dump Aunt Stella is from Aunt Layla and Musa, witch i choose to ignore, since Stella is the mother of my best friend, and my mothers best friend. You know, it's funny how I became best friends, with my mother's best friends daughter. Thinking that kinda gave me a headache. We kept walking, wand walking and walking and walking, it felt like it was never going to end, my legs hurt, my head still hurt, and I was tired because I am usually in bed by now. "Hey, Bloom, Sky just texted ,me, he wants us to go the storage room, do you know where that is?" Aunt Stella said breaking the dead silence in the hall we were walking in.

"Of course I do Stella, when I was a freshmen, I was here, looking for your ring." My mother said to Aunt Stella.

"Oh yeah I forgot." She said. My mother turned around an look at me.

"Were almost there and then we'll go home." She told me. I smiled, with happiness, about five minutes later, we were in a room. I saw my best friend. Shaking in fear behind my Uncle Brandon. I had know idea what was wrong with her, I just thought she was going a little crazy. until, i saw my dad, holding and unconuos body, of a young girl who looked like Megan.

" Hey mom, who's that girl over there that dads holding? She looks a lot like that Megan." My mom looked at me, she got down to my level and look at me sokme more.

"Well, that's because, she is Megan." I tried to run away, but my mother grabbed my arm,"She won't hurt you as long as your with us." I now knew why Paige was terrified, because I was know terrifed.

* * *

><p>Broke record again, ready to here it, 1,266 wow ti keeps getting longer, it seems like it's never going to end! <strong>Now who is your favorite, Paige or Claire?<strong> Please answer that! I don't feel like making a poll, of and I do have a poll up, if you want to vote, that would be incredifabulous! Anyways **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks LuckyNicole for reviewing,it meant a lot!** I love it, when I get home from school and get on my laptop and see that I have a new review! So I'm really talking to people who **HAVEN'T REVIEWED TO DO SO! **Anyways sorry if i'm sounding mean ther I'm just making it stand out.

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	30. New House

Chapter 30

Paige held on the Brandon even harder, and Claire kept trying to run away, but Bloom held her down. They were both terrified of Megan. Tears fell form both of there eyes, still terrified. Then Megan had woke, in Sky's arms. Paige sqeezed Brandon harder and harder, and Claire tried to break free. It didn't work though. Megan climbed down from Sky's arms, and gave a little evil laugh.

"You girls still scared of me? Well, if you are you should be, you better be carful of every move you make, you never know when I'm going to come and get you! Mahahaha! Good bye Paige and Claire." Claire ran into a hug, with her mother, and Paige held Brandon harder, and he turned around and picked her up, and she hugged him hard to. The two knew that, they wore in deep trouble. Megan was still after the whole power. She surely wanted to be the most powerful girl in the world, but she didn't deserve it.

"What are we going to do know?" Stella asked and everyone starred at Tecna, and Timmy. The two looked at each other.

"What are you starring at us? Tecna asked.

"Well maybe it's because, YOUR THE SMARTEST HERE!" Riven said,and every one agreed that they were the smartest ones.

"Well since Megan is surly not good, we could go back to the hotel?" Tecna said and every one besides Paige and Claire since they were both in shock from Megan, and Tecna and Timmy since they had no idea what's going on.

"About that, we don't have enough room for all of us." Layla said.

"Then where are we going to sleep?"

"Maybe we can rent a house or something?" Flora suggested. The every one starred at each other, then nodded.

"So how are we going to find a house?" Musa asked. The was an odd silence then.

"Well I have my laptop with me, I could find a new place?" They all nodded when Tecna said that. Then they all sat down, with Paige still in Brandon's arms, and Claire still in Bloom's. Tehy weren't as scared anymore so they just sat on there laps. After about an hour, Tecna and Timmy found a house, big enough for all of them and they could move there in about an hour. So they all went back to the hotel and got there stuff, checked out and went to the house. It was in a very small abanded neiborhood. The outside of it was a light yellow, with a green roof. Helia opened the door. It revealed a house with white walls, with a fire place, and a light brown couch and a TV. The kithen was painted a light green, and looked like a normal kitchen, with the dinning room right next to it. Painted a dark apple red, and a huge table, with chairs and the a stair case that lead up stairs, where all the bedrooms were at, and a stair case leading down stairs, where the laundry room was. It had a total of seven bedrooms, enough for all of them. They all contained a bathroom, and a bed with a black blanket, a bed side table lamp, and a TV.

"Okay guys, pick a room!" Sky said, and they all did. Stella and Brandon picked a room, that was painted a golden color. Right next to theirs, Paige and Claire picked the room that was painted a ivory to theirs was Blooms and Sky's, witch was blue. Across the hall from Bloom's was Tecna and Timmy's witch was painted, purple, then acroos from Paige and Claire's was Flora and Helia's witch was pink. Across from Stella snd Brandon was Musa and Riven, and the room was painted red. Next to Musa and Riven was Layla, witch her room was green, and next to her room was the stairs leading to the dinning room. It was very late, after that really long day. So Bloom and Stella took Paige and Claire up stairs the their ivory colored room.

"Mommy, why is the power have to be in us?" Paige asked her mother. Stella pulled the blankets over Paige and Claire, and sat down on the bed.

"Well, because, it is, and you need to keep it, and us it, against bad and evil things, but the whole power can't be awakened until Claire's birthday. Your, birthday was a month ago, and that was when you got your part of the power."

"That's right." Bloom said. " Now, go to sleep! And it will be a good day tomorrow." Bloom said. Then the two said good night to there daughters and turned the lights out and shut the door. They walked down stairs where all the winx and heros were standing there. Talking about what they are going to do with the trix and Megan.

"So what are we going to do?" Bloom asked then walking into the living room with Stella.

"Well, we have two idea's, one we could hide from them forever, and two just gave up and turn our selves in." Timmy said and Bloom and Stella just looked at him stupidly.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Stella was cut off by the sound of someone screaming. They all starred at each other, then they all ran up stairs at the same time, they opened Paige and Claire's door. Paige was lying on the ground, and Claire was no where to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>30th chapter! kinda sad, on the 9th this will have been 2 months of writing. Well I believe I started writing this July 9th. all well somewhere around there. Anyways sorry for spelling errors, adn I know part of this chapter was boring, but I needed them to have a new place to stay. I never heard of a hotel with 6 bedrooms.<strong>

**I am proud to say these names...**

**Gloxinia**

**LuckyNicole98**

**Bloom2000**

**for your reviews! it means a lot! Keep it up!**

**Everyday**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	31. Hospital

Chapter 31

"Oh my God Paige!" Stella and Flora said and ran to the unconious body lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Sky asked.

"Well, what does it look like!" Stella yelled at him.

"Looks like Paige and Claire had a fight?"

"God Sky, how does Bloom deal with you!"

"I just do, know what are we going to do?" Bloom said, then Stella turned to Tecna and Timmy.

"Well, maybe we should take her to the hospital?" Timmy said. they all nodded. Brandon picked up his daughter, and they all went to the car. When they arrived at the hospital, they waited and waited, til the doctor came out, but the wait felt like it took forever. About after two hours of waiting, the doctor came out.

"Okay, one question, how did this happen?" He asked, they all look at each other not knowing what to say to the doctor when Flora decided to break the silence.

"Well, Doctor, if you didn't realize, we are the winx. And these two little girls, are uh people who we are in danger, and we were protecting them. We left the room, for a couple of minutes, and then we all heard a scream, and we ran to their room, and Paige was lying on the ground, and Claire was gone?"

"Alright, well, Paige has been hit pretty hard, and-"

"Is she going to be okay?" Stella cut him off.

"I was getting to that, and yes, but she won't wake up for a while. And she might have lost some memory."

"Great just what we need." Musa said. " We are in the battle of our lives, and our only key to what just happened to Claire, has lost her memory, perfect. Just perfect!"

"Okay, well just ignore her doctor, so can we see her?" Riven asked,

"Well, right now, I'll only allow, one person see her. I have her on some medication, to help her, and if she responds better, I'll allow more people to go in." Everyone looked at each other.

"Riven, i think you should go in!" Bloom said.

"Why me?"

"Well, your the one who had asked."

"I hate hospitals, Layla, you have a lot in commen with her you should go!" Riven said to Bloom, then Layla.

"WHAT! I have nothing in commen with, her. Well besides for her brown eyes."

"Her personallity is like yours in a way."

"No, no, no! Now, I think Tecna should go."

"What, I hardly even met the child!"

"And theres your reason, so you can get to know her.

"It's not possible for that to happen, since she is logically asleep at the moment. How about, you Flora, your nice and kind to people."

"Yes, but I don't get the point of me going in there, Musa, you could do it!"

"Excuse me, her and Claire scare me!"

"SCARE YOU!" Everyone yelled at her.

"Yeah. Um... Sky, how about you. "

"Me, no, Helia can, he can like write a poem, or draw a picture while he's in there?"

"Okay, you guys, someone needs to go in there and that is not going to be me, like Riven said, hospitals creep me out! Timmy who about-"

"For crying out loud people!All you guys are doing, is making up excuses to going in and see a little girl that has a brain injury at that moment and will not talk to you or bother you. So I'm am going to go in there, while you guys stay out here and figure out why I am mad at I suggust you guys figure out how to find Claire to, since the only one who knows what has happened to her in in a coma!" Stella said cutting Helia off, then walked with the docter to see Paige.

"She's right!" Bloom said. " For one of the first times, Stella is right."

"But Bloom, your the one who started this!" Riven said.

"Oh shut up Riven, I'm not the one, you are!"

"No-"

"Guys! We aren't going to get anywhere with this! Now can we please, just figure out what we are going to do!" Brandon said. They all shut there mouths.

* * *

><p><strong>kk, I meant to tell you this last night when I posted the last chapter, I have no school monday! So I might be able to write another chapter, and that's kinda why I been updating a lot of my stories. By the way, there's a NEW poll up, and if you haven't voted, please do so. Now sorry for spelling errors, I know some of you guys know that my laptop does not have spell check. I told some of you in another story.<strong>

**Anyways LuckyNicole98 and Bloom2000, congrats for reviewing! Keep it up!**

**clouds and tissues,**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	32. Dying

Chapter 32

**Claire's POV**

"So Claire, your here, freezing to death, and Paige is here in a coma dying also." Icy told me, as I was stuck in a glass box, and the temperture was dropping by the minute and I was where a tank top and shorts. " I am willing to make a deal with you."

"What d-d-do you wa- want?" I asked shivering. Icy gave a evil laugh and smiled evily.

"I will let you out of the glass, and save Paige, if you, are willing to go and trick Paige and give us her powers!"

"NO!" I said in rage. I was not going to lie to my best friend.

"Well, okay, then I'll just make little Paige's heart stop." Icy said. She waved her hands and showed an image of Paige and Aunt Stella in the hospital, where Paige was lying on the bed asleep.

"Don't do it." I said.

"Well are you going to agree to our little deal?"

"Never!"

"Well, your choice!" She snapped her figures, and the little box in the image that was beeping repeatedly, just held a beep. Aunt Stella jumped up, tears fell from her eyes. Doctors and nurses marched in to the room fastly.

"What happened?" One of the nurses asked Stella, who was balling her eyes out.

"i don't know a second ago everything was fine, and know she's dead!" My heart broke by the sound of those words. They echoed in my ears. I couldn't believe I killed her. I murdered my best friend. One of the doctors took out these two silver things and yelled 'CLEAR' and placed it on top of Paige and lefted her up. My aunt had even more tears falling out, more and more by the second. She was almost crying a river.

"She's still not responding." A nurse said. " Should we call it?"

"Yeah 10:33 PM." The doctor said. One of the nurses pulled a white sheet over the blondes head and rolled her out of the room. ' I am deeply sorry for your lost." Stella walked out of the room and went to see my aunts, uncles and mom and dad. Aunt Stella ran into Uncle Brandon's arms and buried her head into his shoulder and the scene fated out. I wiped the tears that were in my eyes, but there was still more falling out. I just lost my best friend, I could not help it.

"Now you see, what I just did. I could do the same to you. If you listen to me, I might just bring her back."

**END OF POV  
><strong>

**NORMAL **

_**AT THE HOSPITAL**_

"OKAY SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT THERE IS NO POSSIBLE EXPLAINATION FOR HER DEATH?" Layla yelled at the doctor who was telling them what had happened. They were all upset and confused at all of this.

"Exactly, her heart for some reason just stopped, we have know idea why. Almost like magic was behind this."

"Well you find out what had happened to my daughter, and make sure it doesn't happen to anyone elses! GOT THAT!" Brandon yelled, his shirt was covered with Stella's make up the came off her face from doctor nodded his head, with a scared look on his face. You could tell he had a bad night.

"And once again, I am sorry, for your lost."

* * *

><p><strong>I just killed myself. Wait until the real Megan and Claire find out about this. I'd never here the end of it!Oh and sorry for spelling errors!<br>**

**_*IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!*_  
><strong>

**Anyways, I came up with the idea that everyone who reviews this story, at LEAST 10 times or almost 10, I will send a preview one the sequel to this story, witch won't be sent out until a long time from now. But the people who are getting it are _Gloxinia, LuckyNicole98, and Bloom2000_. Congrats you three. And once again those will NOT be sent out until awhile now, I have to be finished with this story until I write the , there's still a chance for you other readers out there to be put on that list! I have know idea how many chapters are left but if theres less then ten you can always go and review previous chapters.**

_Okay, thanks to__ Bloom2000, LuckyNicole98 and Gloxinia! Thanks A LOT!_

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	33. Wait, what?

Chapter 33

**Claire's POV**

_Why me? Why Paige? Why us? God could've gave the power to someone else but no. He had to give it to us. Witch the main holder is dead. DEAD! And it's mostly MY fault. I thought Icy was lying to me, so I didn't take the deal. I should've. I should have made that deal, and I wouldn't be sitting in basically and ice cube, and my best friend would be alive. I should've made the deal, so that we wouldn't have to deal with the power anymore. And lastly if I made the deal, we wouldn't have to deal with Megan. And we'd all live happily ever after. It's all my fault. I held two lives in my hands and just let them drop, completely! _I crossed my arms, to help keep me warm. Starring into the glass, looking at the reflection of myself. I then heard a voice.

"Look at you, your a total mess, turning yourself down, on what you should be doing is using your brain, and figure out how to save you. If you can't do it for you, then do it for me, Paige. It wasn't my destiny to be here, and it isn't yours. Now stop blaming yourself, and help me! You can activate your power, even though your birthday isn't until months from now. If you believe in me, your family, and mostly yourself, you can do it! Come on Claire. Hurry! I can't stay in here longer. You can't waste anytime, if you want to save me. I'm not fully dead, but if you take a long time I will be! SO PLEASE hurry." My eyes widen in a weird way.

"Huh?" I said. It was not possible for her to be alive.

"Claire listen to me! I can't stay in contact much longer. My magic is draining by the second. Just believe me. Please? I mean, I'll make your bed for a week, if you believe me!"

"Uh Paige, sorry to burst your bubble, but we don't live together like that anymore. We aren't orphans!"

"Okay just please, I must go know, just listen to me! Good bye Claire, hopefully this will not be our last!" She said, and I couldn't hear her wonderful voice anymore. I stood up, and wiped my tears that were falling earlier. I walked over to the glass, and started to bang on it!

"Okay you mean, nasty, ugly, I mean hideous trix, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. You guys are so gross, I wanna throw up everytime I see your three faces!" And as soon as I said that. Blonde head Hanna and Sean walked into the room.

"Claire, nice to see you again." Hanna said and flipped her hair. " Whats so important!"

"Oh why is it Sean and Hanna, or is it Peter and Pat today?" I asked. Hanna just rolled her eyes.

" Listen Claire, I am not in a good mood today, now get to the point on why you called!" Hanna yelled.

"Yeah get to the point!"

"Shut up Sean!"

"Just I need to talk to Icy, or the other two, now!"

"Sorry Claire,wrong answer, I guess I came down here for nothing, Come Sean! We have to do that important thing!"

"You mean make it cold-"

"NO! I mean no Sean, the other thing. Hurry now we must not waste time." She cut him off, meanly then into a fake kind voice. I knew they were up to something. Something not good. But what could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>So what's gonna happen next? Don't ask me because I have no idea! You guys are just lucky I don't have writers block, and lets hope it stays that way. Okay and I am still doing the 10 review contest and those three are still the only ones who are getting it, so for those of you you enjoy this story, and want to see BFF2, then please review! I don't know how many chapters are left. A long time ago I thought that this would be finished soon, but I was wrong. I Have no idea.<strong>

Ok so Bloom2000, LuckyNicole98 and Gloxinia, you guys keep making me happy, I'm looking forward to writing that story and sending you that preview! You know I enjoy coming home from school, and seeing that someone is reading this, and is liking this!

-Natty.B

J.L.Y.S.D.I


	34. Ghost

Chapter 34

"Okay guys lets put our head together and figure this out!" Layla said, as she enter the living room of their house they had rented were Flora, Musa, Tecna, Riven, and Helia sat down.

"I think that it's possible for both the girls to be alive!" Tecna said looking at a gagget of some sort.

"That's my point! If we put all the clues together it adds up that they are alive! The doctor had no idea of how Paige died, almost like Icy took her soul. And they want the power, if Paige is dead or Claire and Megan, then that means they can't have the power. According to this book about the triangular power, one of them dead, the whole power is too!"

"And if one if them dies, all there magic is gone to." Tecna added.

"Okay wait, so your saying Claire is with the trix, and Paige could be standing by us and listening to us at the moment!" Musa cut them off.

"Yep!" They all heard a voice.

"Uh, what was that?" Musa asked scared to death.

"It's me Paige. Now listen closely I'm only going to say this once. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I can hold this much longer, if I'm kept here for maybe another day, I die. Claire is freezing to death in the underground cave, my mom and dad, and Bloom and Sky know where that is. You have to save her fast. She'll be dead in like two hours. Claire is the only one who has the key to save me, so you have to save her, and the two of us are the only ones who can defeat the trix, Hanna and Sean, and that brat Megan. Hurry you should not waste time. If the both of us die, the trix will not stop, they are the most powerful people at the moment as the power is not complete. Claire knows very thing to do.I told her, she is my only hope, the powers only hope. Hurry!" The voice faded away.

"Paige?" Flora asked. No respond.

"Well she said she could hold her magic, maybe Timmy and I can do something to help?" Tecna asked and Timmy walked into the room.

"Uh did someone say my name?"

"Yes Timmy we need you and Tecna to make something to connect with ghost!" Riven said, pulling Tecna and Timmy out of the room.

"Let's just hope this works!" Helia said and they all agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>OK now sorry for spelling errors, and I have a long list of thanks for people who have reviewed and here they are...<strong>

**LuckyNicole98**

**Bloom2000**

**Gloxinia**

**Angel-Liveur**

**and a VERY imporant review thatnk you goes to magixlover! She is the REAL Megan in the story. So thanks for reading Megan. And keep up your good part in this story. Wait what am I saying, I created you in this story, I should be telling me to be keeping up the good job of your character. Oh I don't know what's up with me today, probably tired from my volleyball game today. Anyways thanks guys for you AWESOME review and that you took you time and did that!**

**-Natty.B**

**J.L.Y.S.D.I  
><strong>


	35. A Deal and Rising?

Chapter 35

**Claire's POV**

_What am I going to do, Hanna and Sean, are up to absoulutly know good. And I can't figure out how to access my stupid power. _I thought, then I heard some voices. I had nowhere to hide since I was stuck in a glass box, or what ever you call it.

"So, uh this is the place?" I heard one of the voices said.

"Well, if you told us right this is the underground place they were that one time."

"Well, there's a lot of spider webs for underground."

"Yeah, well lets get back to thinking of our mission. Hopefully we'll find her soon!"

"Yeah, speaking that you're leading us here."

"Excuse me!"

"Well you aren't good on-"

"Okay you two knock it off, if we are going to find Claire, we have to get along with each other! Got that!"

"Yes."

"Good now-"

"Oh my God, Claire!" I didn't budge when I saw them, My mother, Aunt Stella, Flora, and Musa. It wasn't because I didn't want to, it was because I couldn't. I was basically frozen to the ground.

**Flora's POV**

How are we going to get her out?" I asked as the others starred at it.

"We break it down!" musa said and ambled back and then ran straight into the glass. Then she fell backwards.

"The one time I wished I had a camera!" Stella said laughing with Bloom and I. It was funny.

"I have to agree with you Stella." Bloom said helping the fairy of music up from laying on the ground. Musa rubbed her head standing up.

"You guys are so mean!" She said.

"Well, Musa now you know how I feel." Stella said.

"Okay you two I know where this is going to go, now lets focus on red the red head over there." I pointed to Claire, who was sitting in the corner of the glass box. Now lets go back to my first question. What are we going to do with her? How will we get her out?"

"Well, we could use our magic?" Stella said. 'Enchantix!" Stella's wings brusted out beautifully. She used her weakest attack to her powerfulest, but nothing happened.

"Okay know wh-" Bloom said. " Shhh! someones coming! She said and the four of us ran and hid. I peek out of our hiding spot to see who it was and it was he trix!

"Well hello Claire, still hanging on aren't you? Well, don't worry, it will get colder and colder, pretty soon you'll die!" Darcey said to her.

"Yeah, we heard you called so what's up? What did you want that was so important?" Stormy asked. Claire stood up slowly, very slowly as if it was hard for her to do it. She slowly walked over towards them.

"Icy, I'm willing to make that deal."

"Good choice Claire!"

**End of POV**

_**AT HOUSE**_

"Okay, you got the body?" Timmy asked adjusting his glasses.

"yeah, but I don;t understand why we need it?" Riven asked as he handed Timmy and Tecna a big black bag. The two placed it on the table and then unzipped it.

"We need to examine it before we make the thing." Riven, Brandon, Sky, Layla, and Helia starred at them weirdly.

"Are you really serious?" Layla asked. " I mean don't tell me we just stole Paige's body for know good reason!"

"You didn't, and we are here to find out if magic killed her, and besides, do you want her to wake up in the body room in the door and die there because she can't breathe?" Timmy said look at the body. Tecna took out something and scanned Paige.

"Okay, yes she is alive." She said looking at the resualts.

"Well, we know that, she just talked to us!" Riven yelled.

"No I mean, that she really wasn't killed. It was like a spell or something. If she doesn't get back to the body in a couple hours she can die, I mean REALLY die."

"Well we know that to she told us that!" Helia said calmly unlike Riven.

"Okay, so let-" Tecna was saying when all of the sudden Paige was sitting up breathing hard, me one was chocking her, or if she was running.

"Well it's about time! Now come on, we have to go!" Paige said getting down and running out the door already.

"You see Riven and Layla, if you two haven't stole the body, she wouldn't be able to breathe in there!" Timmy said and crossed his arms and they looked at each other and rolled there eyes, and they all walked outside to the car where Paige was already there.

* * *

><p><strong>For those oof you who thought Paige was dead. Ask yourself this "Why would me, "Natty.B" kill myself?" If I did in the story I would come back to life, I so!Oh and sorry for spelling errors. I have a weird laptop, and it's hard to explain why it does that. You'd understand if you were watchimg me type right now!<br>**

**_~Now it's your turn to help me write this story!~_**

So what would you guys, my awesome readers like to see happen next? More Paige and Claire? More Megan? Or anything it could be someone running into a wall for all I care! I just thought you guys would want something that you wanted to happen all along in this story. _Now, I might write it in here, may not. But bigger possibillty it will be in here.!_

**Now what ever is it that I need to do next? Maybe LuckyNicole98 or Bloom2000 know what I was going to say! **_(If you have know idea what it is get lost! J__K!)_

**Nail pollish and germX**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	36. Trix? GONE!

Chapter 36

"Oh Paige we've been waiting for you!" Darcy said looking at her nails, as Paige ran in far ahead from the others. The winx members that were there plus Claire, were tired up in chairs with duck tape over there mouths. Claire shock her head back in forth looking at Paige, but Paige didn't notice. Her eyes were looking straight at the trix in anger, for what they had done to herself, and her best friend, Claire.

"I know what your plan is Icy!" She said, in a way that Bloom would, when she would be talking to them.

"Oh, well you see. It's going to succeed! I'm sure of it!"

"You'll never get Claire's and my magic."

"Oh yeah!"

"Bring it."

"Okay well you and ONE army." Stormy added to Paige in Icy's conversation.

"Wait, what?" Paige yelled, kinda confused on that last part.

"Oh yeah well I guess you haven't heard all of the plan. Should we tell her?" Darcy asked Icy.

"Why of course, and I'll give you the honers."

"Thank ya." Darcy stepped forward. " Well Paige, Sean and Hanna, you know they were Peter and Pat, right? Well of course you do. They are now, pretending to be, Timmy and Tecna. So right now, as soon as you got out of that stupid old car, they used the little magic that we gave them and they are trapped in the car." Paige's eyes widen. Not just from that, she noticed Megan, sneak and untie Claire from the chair. And pulled her slowly behind the wall. Moments later, after Paige zoned out, and just thought off her thoughts. Megan and Claire came out.

"Hey, you three, over here!" Megan yelled. The three trix turned around slowly.

"Oh no, the spell wore off again!" Stormy yelled, dunking, the piece of wood, Claire had conjured.

"How is this possible, Megan and Claire haven't turned seven yet!"

"Well, may I explain!" Paige said. Holding a energy ball, that she created with her magic. " Well, when Icy, killed me, I discovered, that there is an other way for you to earn you magic. That is believing and trusting yourself. Either Megan or Claire did that, and now we all have our powers, well just the triangular power. And our power is the only thing that can bet you, and that is exactly what we are going to do!" Paige threw the energy ball at them.

"God, I was expecting that to hurt, now heroes a REAL energy ball!" Stormy said, and a red ball with lightening like stuff was in and she threw it at her, and Paige, feel to the ground. Megan excited to see it was finally her turn, ran to Paige and held her hands over her wound. Goldish colored lights appeared under her hands and the energy ball wound fated away, almost like it never happened.

"Thanks Megan!" Paige said, as Megan helped her up. Claire ran to the girls.

"Okay so what are we going to do now."

"Put our magic together!" Paige said.

"Well how do we do that?" Megan asked, confused at all of this aslong with Claire.

"Well I don't know." Paige shrugged her shoulders. " Maybe, we should each put one of our powers into it?" The two nodded their little heads. The girls got into a triagular shape, and held the hands out. Lights, of all sorts of colors appeared, yellow, red, blue, and many more. The lights then blew up. The three girls feel to the ground, from the powerful explosion.

"You guys okay?" Claire said, getting up and dusting her shorts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Megan?"

"Yeah, and the trix?

"Gone! We did it!" Claire said, and a smile appeared on all of the girls faces. They had defeated the trix. It was about time. After getting kidnapped, almost all the time. They were so determind to get that power, but failed. The power had defeated them. The girls walked out of the cave, holding hands, in happiness.

"Wait uh, guys aren't you forgetting something?" A voice said, the three turned around. They saw all of the winx and heroes, standing there. Paige ran straight to Stella and Brandon, while Claire ran straight to Bloom and Sky, and gave them a hug.

"Okay wait, there is something I don't understand." Tecna said, out of all people.

"Yeah, me too! I thought you were evil?" Riven said pointing to Megan, not allowing Tecna to finish her sentence.

"Well you see, when I had died, I found out a lot of things from eavesdropping on everyone. Megan, has been spelled." Megan nodded her head, as Paige said the truth.

"Well, thats good to know! Riven said breathing out deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly and this is TRUE, the story will end in one or two more chapters. So sad. But if you still wanna be on the list, you might wanna go and review pervious chapters. It's still the same 3 on it. So you three will be getting a preview to it. Now I can't believe it's almost over. You guys who thought, Megan was evil are clearly off.<strong> **And that is true,** SHE IS GOOD **if I wrote her bad, I'd never here the end of it from the real Megan. She sometimes scares me, not kidding. nOW i HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

_Okay now, if your user name is..._

LuckyNicole98

Angel-Liveur

Gloxinia

Bloom2000

_THANKS! You guys made my last couple days AWESOME!_

**I'll try to update soon, sorry for spelling mestakes,**

-Natty.B


	37. Truly BEST FREINDS FOREVER!

Chapter 37

'You three! I told you that you need to get that power, my only thing I wanted in life and you failed. I thought you could do this, in speaking that you're the relative of the three most powerful evil that ever live inn this universe!" I person behind a wall said to the trix, who lied on the ground, hurt, wounded, and tired.

"We're sorry, next time, we won't hire mortals to help! Please give us another chance?" Icy begged on her knees, to the wall.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Those girls will only get stronger, it will be harder to get them next time. They will be undefeatable. You shouldn't try, unless you wanna die!"

"Please, we'll try, and this time we will succeed!" Darcy, pleded.

"Please, we could use the power too! We wanna be known for the most evilest witches on earth!" Stormy added to Darcy's sentence.

"Well, this time, don't come back until you succeed. I MEAN IT!" The room became dark, as the voice disappeared.

" Hey Claire, I'm finally taller then you!" Paige said standing on her tippie toes, looking over Claire's head.

"Paige this is so sad." Megan said. " Even on your toes, your still shorter then the two of us!" Claire and Megan started to laugh. Paige stuck her tongue out at them.

" Well, you two might be taller, but I'm-"

" horrible at everything you do." Claire said, then the two of them laughed harder.

"You guys are so mean to me!" Paige said.

"Exactly! That's our job!" Megan said, finally stopped laughing.

"Sorry Paige." Claire said to the girl. " We're just kid-" Claire was cut out by the sound of Flora, knocking on the door with Helia standing behind her.

"Excuse us girls, can we come in really quick, we have a very important question!" Flora asked sweetly, like most of the time.

"Okay sure!"

"Okay, since Megan's parents had died, a few years ago." Flora said, as Megan tilted her head down, with sadness.

" We'd like Megan to consider, us, Helia and I to adopt you, with your permission." Helia finished Flora's sentence for her. Megan's face lit up from sad to happy.

"Are you kidding, I'd LOVE to have real parents!" She flew into their arms. " Just one confushion?" She said looking into there eyes Paige took a sip of water. " My name isn't Megan, it's Cece." She Paige started to chock on the water, from the words Megan spoke.

"I'm okay, but WHAT!" She said.

"The fake adoption place we were at, changed my name. Stormy couldn't stand it!" Megan replied.

"Well you could've told me that before I took a drink."

"Well, no need to thank me!"

"THANK YOU!"

"Your welcome!"

"Hush you two." Claire said, breaking the silence between their dispute. " How about, we enjoy this day besides, fight, about stupid things."

"Good, point." Paige starred at them and a huge smile appeared across her face. " Race you to the tree out side in the front yard." She said when she was already out side of the bedroom. Cece and Claire, looked at each other for a second.

"PAIGE!" They both yelled as they ran and got stuck in the door way. You could truly tell, they were best friends forever!

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Every story must come to an end, right? Well, this story isn't quite over. Now a question, to all you readers, should I make a book series of bff? I know I'm making a sequel to this, but should I make a bunch of it? Your choice! <strong>


	38. My Final Words

**Hey guys,**

You have just read " Best Friends Forever" finally finished. To be honest, I was aiming for about a 20 chapter story, instead I went for a 40 chapter. Wow. But Most importantly, you guys helped me get there, with your awesome, nice, supporting reviews! You guys are the best.

* * *

><p>BFF2 will be out in a couple of months, Gloxinia, Bloom2000, and LuckyNicole98 are getting a preview of it, in a couple of months, maybe two three weeks before I post it.<strong>But they might not be the only ones!<strong> If you want a preview, like those lucky names I just mentioned, you can easily go back to chapers and review to them. Every one could get one.(reviewing to this note, will also count as a reveiw)

**Now BFF2 should it be when the girls go to Alfea, or when they are about ten? Your choice!** **I need you opinion on that!**

* * *

><p>Now, if you loved best freinds forever, check out my other stories, there's A Sleeping Beauty Story, about Stella and Brandon. It's the link below!<p>

.net/s/7279443/1/A_Sleeping_Beauty_Story

Or 'Writer's Dream" about Layla.

.net/s/7252231/1/A_Writers_Dream

Be my guest to check those out, and other stories, but I'm not going to list them all.

* * *

><p>Thanks for you guys who are reading this, you guys are awesome, and stay that way! Never think that your stupid, or horrible. It's not right. Don't put yourself doen like that, cause your hurting others when you do that, including me. Even though, I don't fully know most of you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This story is kinds a life lesson if you think of it. When your there for your best friend, and their there for you, you can almost do anything. So be there for your friends. Freinds are the most wonderful thing to have. We all need them!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I could go on and on, on stuff to tell you but I'm probably boreing you. SO I better be going. Keep an eye out for the second story. If you wan tyou can ask me to PM you when it's out.<em>

Jesus Loves You So Do I!

_-Natty.B_

(Oh and thanks for you who have reviewed and are going to review in the future! You rock!)_  
><em>


End file.
